La Chica de Konoha
by Alla Chern
Summary: Ideas basadas en la historia del autor Rolf Krohn. Ella ha salido de su mundo,donde no era más que una esclava, donde no era nadie; ha llegado a un sitio en el cual la consienten,la cuidan y tratan con respeto;al principio piensa que ha muerto y está en la ciudad de los dioses pero poco a poco,con la ayuda de un chico rubio, superará aquello que la hizo sufrir.
1. Chapter 1

Sasha: Hola, usaré este fanfic para presentarme en este foro, ¿por qué? Porque este fue uno de mis primeros escritos y el primero que me animé a subir en otra cuenta.

Joselyn: además es uno con los cuales te conocí.

Tesha: y de los primeros que yo leí :)

Sasha: sep, es algo así como nostálgico, espero que sea de su agrado. Por cierto, las dos personitas que me ayudarán (y presionarán) son estas chicas: Tesha, la primera persona en leer casi todo lo que he escrito y una de mis mejores amigas; y Joselyn, una loca pero tierna chiquilla que conocí gracias al fandum

Tesha: yo doy el visto bueno a todo ;)

Sasha: mentira.

Tesha: déjame soñar.

Joselyn: ¡senpai, que cruel al decir que estoy loca! TnT

Sasha: see, see, como sea. Lean, nos vemos abajo.

NOTA: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

CAPITULO 1: Una Nueva Mirada.

Hinata despertó, sentía demasiado frio. Con suma lentitud y precaución fue abriendo los ojos: todo estaba oscuro, corrección, no todo, ¿qué era aquello que hacia resplandecer el lugar en tonos naranjas y amarillos?

Se asustó. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

De pronto recordó todo: la fría celda…..Kiba y los Akatsuki…el poste y después el inmenso dolor. Hasta ese instante reparo en que su cuerpo apenas y le dolía; pero sentía cansancio y sus músculos flojos.

La joven miro a su alrededor. Estaba acostada sobre unas suaves y hermosas colchas. Que…maravilloso. Una frazada la cubría del frio, se acurruco y se tapó lo mejor que pudo. Esto se sentía tan bien, pero. ¿Qué era aquel lugar? ¿Dónde se encontraba? Tan suave, esto no era su viejo rincón en el suelo de la prisión.

Los muros, los objetos, cada detalle que alcanzaba a mirar era tan desconocido y a la vez tan radiante y consolador. Era tan diferente a la fría celda de la prisión. ¿Acaso era un sueño? Si, parecía ser un sueño, uno muy bueno y del cual no quería despertar.

Echo una nueva mirada al lugar, aunque poco podía ver. Encima de ella colgaba una especie de mantón. Lo reconoció vagamente. Interesante, ¿estaba en realidad…?

Ahora lo comprendía todo, estaba…muerta. La habían azotado inclementemente en la plaza de su ciudad, frente a los ojos de los nobles. Así que, en ese momento debía de encontrarse en la ciudad de los muertos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

Claro que tendrían que venir sus antiguos dueños y asistirla, debido a que siempre había oído decir que en el mundo de la muerte los esclavos dejan de serlo, y sus antiguos dueños y señores les servían como ellos lo habían hecho en vida. ¿Vendría Hiashi-sama, aquel ser que la humillaba y había desterrado con los esclavos a pesar de ser su sangre?

El sonido de unas pisadas aproximándose siniestramente retumbo por las paredes de su celda. Hinata se incorporó y se alejó de su pequeño rincón, de pronto, sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas. ¿Ya era hora?

Las pisadas se detuvieron; la pesada puerta chirrió y alguien entró. No pudo reconocer de quien se trataba.

-¡Quiero luz!-exigió una voz, una voz que ella conocía demasiado bien, aquella voz que antaño le parecía tan celestial, hoy era una voz de mando que le causaba escalofríos. La luz se hizo más intensa, uno de los shinobi traía un quinqué en la mano. Esta dio de lleno en el rostro del capitán Kiba.

-¡Afuera!-ordenó y el shinobi desapareció de la vista de la chica.

-¿Vienes por…mi?- dijo con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Estoy aquí para-dijo Kiba con voz titubeante-, darte a conocer que tu sentencia, la pena de muerte, será cumplida en este momento. Sal, un shinobi espera afuera…y el verdugo también…

La joven se estremeció por completo, pero…no tenía caso decir nada, no veía la forma de defenderse o huir, era imposible, lo único que podía hacer era esperar por su fin.

-Todos los condenados tienen derecho a un último deseo. El Gran Hiashi-sama quiere saber tu deseo, para poderlo cumplir.

Hinata se quedó en silencio, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, tenía los puños cerrados para no llorar a pleno pulmón. ¿Cuál era su deseo? ¿Cómo se atrevían a preguntarle semejante estupidez? Iba a morir, ¿Qué sentido tenía un deseo entonces? Solo salieron de su boca unas cuantas palabras dichas con infinita amargura y odio.

-Al fin has obtenido tu venganza- y alzo sus ojos los cuales se clavaron en los del hombre que ella había creído amar.

-Hinata- replico el capitán por lo bajo- me han dado órdenes…yo no quisiera…pero sé que nos escuchan…lo siento…pero yo…yo…yo debo de llevarte, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil…

La muchacha lo miro con una mezcla de odio, amor y miedo. Así que este era el verdadero Kiba, aquel hombre al que tanto había amado y admirado por muchos años, el gran guerrero, el valiente y apuesto hombre; no era más que un idiota seguidor de Hiashi, su estúpido no-padre. Kiba…en verdad la había traicionado…la había abandonado…

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando la joven lo miró con ojos suplicantes, por última vez intento buscar su ayuda, pero afuera se escuchaba cada vez más ruido: armas, órdenes, shinobis…El alma de Hinata quería escapársele de su débil cuerpo.

-Vamos - murmuró con la cabeza gacha aquel sujeto, aquel hombre que lo había sido todo para ella. Ahora él le daría muerte.

Que irónico era el destino.

Que cruel era el amor con ella.

* * *

Sasha: aclaraciones: la idea surgió luego de leer una historia del autor Rolf Krohn, si alguien reconoce cual le doy una galletita.

Tesha: ya te has comido todas las galletas ¬.¬U

Sasha: oh, que mal.

Joselyn: buaaah, quiero más capítulos.

Sasha: te aguantas, habrá sólo uno por semana.

Joselyn: eres cruel u.u

Sasha: lo soy.

Tesha: no, no lo es, Sashis es un amor.

Sasha: ¿sabes? Si fueras otra persona ya te habría pegado.

Tesha: pero soy yo y te aguantas.

Sasha: no me tientes.

Joselyn: senpai es cruel, Tesha.

Tesha: ya, ya, mejor vamos por más galletitas – se van-

Sasha: ¡yo quiero! Bueno, nos leemos luego, dejen sus comentarios positivos o negativos, ambos son bastante útiles para mi. Sayo…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, hola.

No sé muy bien que debo poner, para empezar ni sé si esté subiendo bien el capítulo pero...ya era hora de volver.

Lamento ausentarme todo un año justo después de apenas haber publicado mis primeros capítulos, pero fue inevitable.

En fin, no quiero aburrirlos con largas excusas, mejor lean.

* * *

Capítulo 2: La Diosa De Cabello ¿Rosa?

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, los había cerrado para recordar mejor lo acontecido. Que confuso era esto. Se preguntó si pronto vendría alguien. Tenten, una compañera de infortunio y su única amiga le había dicho que cuando se muere debes de ir ante los dioses y recibir un castigo para que pudieses entrar en el mundo de los muertos.

Se escuchó un pequeño sonido, parecía que alguien se aproximaba. Hinata se preguntó que debía de hacer, levantarse y mostrar respeto o quedarse como estaba. Se sentía tan cansada que no se movió, lo único que hizo fue taparse completamente con las cobijas, por lo menos así pensarían que dormía

La puerta se abrió, sonó un pequeño "clic" y la luz ilumino todo. Hinata tenía miedo y temblaba un poco. ¿Qué le harían?

Al cabo de un tiempo no se presentó ninguna novedad. Se atrevió a espiar un poco. Quedó asombrada con lo que vio.

¿Así era como lucían los dioses? Delante de ella estaba una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos color jade, la cubría un fino vestido blanco y llevaba un listón rojo atado en su cabeza. Era tan hermosa. La diosa le sonrió y estiro su mano, Hinata se aterró y cerró los ojos, pero solo sintió un suave roce; abrió los ojos de nuevo, ella la acariciaba y le miraba tiernamente.

Parecía que ese ser divino quería decirle algo, pero no lo hizo, solo se dedicó a atender a la chica: le llevó una exquisita comida y vigilo que se la terminara. Mientras Hinata comía la diosa le cepillo el cabello. En cuanto se terminó la comida la mujer de cabellos rosa le reviso sus heridas y le puso un ungüento que le alivio el leve ardor que sentía.

Hinata le agradeció con la mirada, no podía pronunciar palabra. Aún temía un poco.

La diosa le hablo, pero ella no entendió nada, sin duda esa era la lengua de seres superiores a ella. La diosa saco algo extraño de su ropa y se lo llevó al oído, parecía estar hablando con alguien. Volvió a guardar el objeto y le sonrió a su invitada.

Hinata se sentía muy cansada, al parecer su acompañante lo notó, con una suave mirada le indicó que podía volver a dormir.

La chica se acostó de nuevo y se cubrió lo más que pudo, pues hacia frio, sin duda ella le leyó el pensamiento, pues se dirigió hacia un muro y de él saco otra colcha. Con el nuevo cobertor Hinata se sintió mucho mejor, la diosa la arropó con cuidado, después le sonrió por última vez, se dirigió a la puerta, de nuevo se escuchó el "clic" y la luz se fue.

La joven no tardo en caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Decidí ir a ver a la joven de nuevo, ellos ya me habían dicho que se encontraba bien, pero yo quería verla. Aun no podía creer cuanta maldad existe en este mundo. Pobre chiquilla, si él no hubiese llegado…

Entré con cautela a la habitación, encendí la luz. Lo que vi me dejo un poco perturbada: la chica estaba cubierta totalmente y parecía temblar. ¿Acaso sentía frio? No, no era frio, por supuesto, ella sentía miedo. Me quede quieta, era mejor esperar a que ella tomase confianza. Al cabo de un rato las mantas se movieron y me mostraron un rostro frágil y una mirada dudosa. Le sonreí y estire mi mano para acariciarle la mejilla, ella debió de interpretar mal, pues cerro los ojos, aun así le acaricie, de nuevo me miraban aquellos ojos de extraño color perla.

Quise decirle algo, pero sabía que no me entendería.

Me di cuenta de que debía tener hambre, así que le di algo de comer. Pobre niña, devoró todo. Mientras ella comía me dedique a cepillar su cabello, estaba tan mal, pero se veía que era muy hermoso, tal como ella. En cuanto terminó de comer le revise sus heridas, no deseaba que tuviese una recaída, note algunas inflamadas y le unté una pomada especial, creo que le alivio.

Levanté la vista y de nuevo aquellos ojos, pero ahora parecían mostrar agradecimiento. No lo resistí, de nuevo este pensamiento de furia; furia contra aquellos que le habían hecho daño.

-De nada-, le dije, pero claro, ella no me comprendió. En ese instante vibró mi celular. ¿Quién podría ser?

-Sí, diga.

-Sakura-chan, supe que estabas con mi invitada, solo quiero saber cómo se encuentra.

-Ella está bien, se ve mucho mejor, creo que dentro de poco él podrá venir a hablar con ella, pero primero se le debe de quitar el miedo. Parece tan asustada – solté un suspiro.

-Me gustaría verla antes de marcharme…

-No creo que sea lo mejor.

-Lo sé, por eso te la encargo mucho, Sakura-chan. Bueno, me voy, nos vemos pronto, cuídala y también cuídense.

-Claro, tú también…- la llamada terminó. Miré a la chica, me dio algo de risa su mirada llena de curiosidad y duda, le sonreí.

Noté que estaba cansada así que le indiqué con la mirada que podía dormir si quería. La vi acostarse y cubrirse por completo. Recordé que era invierno, debía de sentir frio. Fui al armario y saque una colcha, cubrí con ella a la joven. Lo hice con mucho cuidado, no deseaba lastimarla o asustarla. Le sonreí una última vez. Camine hacia la salida, apague la luz y salí.

Debía dejarla dormir, se acercaba la hora de que supiera todo.

* * *

Con eso termina aquí.

Espero les gustara.

A partir de ahora sólo estaré yo a cargo de publicar, como siempre debió ser.

Un último anuncio: a partir de ahora intentaré publicar por lo menos dos veces al mes ya que la Universidad no me permitirá más si llego a saturarme de proyectos y eso, pero siempre y cuando esté libre intentaré actualizar alguna historia por lo menos una vez a la semana.

En serio me disculpo por todos los inconvenientes y espero que aún existan personas dispuestas a leer mis locuras.

Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Un capítulo corto.

Por si no lo saben esta semana estaré actualizando a diario ya que es mi semana libre, por así decirlo. No se acostumbren.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Algunas Cosas Nuevas.

Al día siguiente la diosa de cabello rosa se presentó de nuevo. La saludo con una amable sonrisa a la cual Hinata correspondió.

La diosa se acercó y le extendió las manos, dudosa, la chica las tomó, sacó los pies de la cama e intentó caminar. Al principio fue difícil, todos sus músculos estaban aún adormilados y no le respondían muy bien, por suerte la diosa estaba ahí para ayudarle. Después de unos minutos Hinata por fin pudo marchar sola.

Se volvió para agradecerle a su acompañante, ella le sonreía. Hinata hizo una profunda reverencia, pero unas manos le incorporaron de nuevo, la diosa negó con la cabeza, al parecer ella no quería que hiciese eso. Que extraños eran en ese lugar.

Hinata se sintió cansada y se sentó en una silla que tenía al lado, enfrente de ella se encontraba un espejo. La chica miró su reflejo y se asustó: lo que veía era una joven de aspecto descuidado, con los cabellos enmarañados y la piel sucia. Al parecer la diosa comprendió que no le agradaba en absoluto verse así; la tomó de un brazo y le indicó que la siguiera.

Le condujo hasta otra habitación, le ayudó a quitarse la ropa, al parecer le sorprendió algo en el cuerpo de Hinata, pero ella no supo qué. La diosa de cabello rosa le dejo quieta en un sitio, giro una manija y al instante cayó agua tibia encima de la joven. Que bien se sentía aquello, su cuerpo poco a poco terminaba de relajarse.

Hinata se divirtió dándose su baño, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de uno. Al menos desde que….era mejor no recordarlo. Sintió que su cuerpo estaba limpio, que maravilloso; pero su cabello aún estaba sucio. La diosa giro la manija y el agua dejo de brotar. Tomó un frasco y le puso un poco del líquido espeso al cabello de la chica, le tallo y Hinata miró sorprendida la espuma, solo había visto aquel líquido en el baño de su media hermana, la princesa Hanabi. De nuevo la diosa dio vuelta a la manija y el agua volvió a caer. Cuando la espuma se hubo ido y Hinata parecía estar del todo limpia, la diosa volvió a cerrar la fuente de agua.

Hinata temblaba, sentía mucho frío ahora que el líquido tibio no caía. La diosa le extendió algo con que cubrirse, era suave y olía bien. Regresaron a la alcoba en que Hinata dormía.

La mujer de ojos jade le dio ropa y le ayudo a vestirse, pues algunas prendas que le ofrecía no sabían muy bien como colocarlas. Luego la condujo hasta el espejo y Hinata tomó un cepillo y peinó sus largos cabellos, estos estaban más suaves y dóciles que los de Hanabi.

De nuevo la diosa se acercó, le puso otra vez la pomada curativa en las heridas de su espalda; se alejó un poco para ver a la joven Hinata. Se veía hermosa, si él la veía sin duda pensaría lo mismo. Se sonrieron. Hinata se quiso levantar, pero la diosa le detuvo. Se acercó a un cajón que estaba junto al espejo, lo abrió y extrajo algunas cosas. La diosa tomó un tubo diminuto, lo abrió y aplicó su contenido en los labios de la asombrada chica, esta sintió como se hacían más suaves. Luego tomo un pequeño estuche y también lo abrió, con un pequeño aparato le colocó algo de polvo en los ojos y las mejillas. La diosa le invitó a mirarse en el espejo.

Así lo hizo. Jamás creería que ella podría llegar a verse así de hermosa. Con la mirada le agradeció a la diosa, esta le sonrió.

Tras algún tiempo, se escuchó como tocaban la puerta. La diosa hablo y al instante otra mujer hermosa de cabellos rubios entró con una charola. Hablaron un rato, cuando terminaron la diosa rubia le dirigió una sonrisa a Hinata y se marchó dejado la charola.

La mujer se acercó con ella en manos y la dejo ante Hinata. Era comida. La chica devoró todo, realmente tenía hambre, y a los dioses no les importaría que mostrara tan pocos modales. Cuando termino su comida devolvió la charola a su benefactora.

Debía de ser muy tarde. Hinata se acurrucó en la cama y al instante se durmió. 

* * *

Como dije, capítulo corto.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Tarde, pero aquí está el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

Capítulo 4: El Dios Azabache.

Hinata ya se había acostumbrado a las visitas de la diosa de cabello rosa e inclusive a la diosa de cabellera rubia. Así que cuando alguien entró en su habitación no dudo en sonreír.

En efecto, era la diosa de ojos jade pero en esta ocasión venía acompañada por un hombre, un dios de penetrante mirada oscura y cabello negro con reflejos azules. Parecía serio y le dio la impresión de que se esforzaba por aparentar ser amable. Era alguien hermoso. Vestía totalmente de negro, a excepción de un trozo de tela blanca que asomaba por su cuello.

Hinata se quedó quieta, el nuevo ser imponía y le inspiraba algo de miedo. La diosa se acercó y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, como diciéndole que él no le haría daño. La chica se relajó un poco. La diosa asintió y el dios azabache se aproximó lentamente a su lecho. Le dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Hola- él hablo y ella le entendió a la perfección, al parecer el recién llegado podía hablar su lengua.

-Ho-hola- le respondió tímidamente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hi-Hinata, gran dios- dijo ella inclinando su rostro. El dios se acercó y le alzo la cara.

-Hinata, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sasuke y, lo aclararé de una vez, no soy un dios.

-¿Que no es un dios? – tartamudeó sin comprender del todo.

-No, Hinata, nosotros somos personas como tú.

-Eso no, eso no puede ser. Las personas que conozco no tienen – dudó un poco – no tienen tantas cosas tan grandiosas.

-Hinata, hay mucho que debes saber – suspiró al tiempo que las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban un poco.

-¿Cómo puede entenderme sino es un dios?

-Pues…soy de los pocos que hablan tu idioma aquí. Por eso te puedo comprender y también por ello me trajo Sakura ante ti- el dios azabache señaló a la diosa de cabello rosa, la cual miró a la chica con dulzura- ella quiere saber si necesitas algo, o si tienes cosas que decir.

-¿Sakura? ¿Ese es el nombre de la diosa?

-Sí, ella es mi esposa y tampoco es una diosa.

-Esposa… - Hinata tuvo uno de sus momentos de tristeza, ella pudo haber sido la esposa de Kiba, pero eso ya era…parte del pasado - ¿ella no puede entenderme, cierto?

-No, aunque quisiera hacerlo- el dios, Sasuke, le sonrió - te has ganado el corazón de muchos aquí, entre ellos el de mi mujer, Hinata.

-El-el corazón de muchos – susurró - ¿podría decirme, dios, donde me encuentro? – Tragó saliva - ¿Estoy muerta? – una leve risa escapó de los labios del moreno:

-No estas muerta, estas en otro sitio solamente. Esta es una casa en donde apoyamos a personas como tú, seres que han tenido muchas desventuras en su vida, gente que no tiene un lugar seguro que habitar. Y, por favor, deja de tratarnos como dioses, no lo somos.

-P-pero…

-Hinata, aquí serás libre, queremos que nos veas como tus amigos. ¿Crees que puedas dejar de llamarnos y vernos como dioses?

-Creo…creo que sí. Si eso es lo que desean…yo obedeceré.

-No, Hinata, no queremos que hagas las cosas por temor a que nos enfademos, queremos que las hagas porque así nace en tu corazón. ¿Se puede? – explicó con voz calmada.

Hacer las cosas porque ella quiera, no porque se lo ordenen; ese era uno de los sueños de Hinata, ser libre era el mayor anhelo de todos. Ellos estaban diciendo que ella ahora era…libre.

-¿Soy libre?

-Si.

-Entonces – apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas - si quiero tener amigos.

Sasuke le hablo a su esposa, esta se acercó y abrazo a Hinata con fuerza. Que bien se sentía, en especial porque la mujer olía a cerezas. Que extraño y embriagador aroma.

-Disculpe – llamó a Sasuke una vez Sakura dejase de abrazarla – me…me gustaría saber qué a paso con los otros. ¿Dónde están Tenten, Neji, Hanabi-sama y….Hiashi-sama? ¿Acaso ellos también están aquí? – un deje de angustia llegó a su pecho.

Sasuke cambio su expresión a una que denotaba disgusto, tardó un poco en responder.

-Ellos si están muertos – bien, no había tenido tacto al decirlo.

-¿Q-qué? - Hinata sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas; lo de Hiashi no le dolía, pero si lo de su querido primo y su prometida Tenten, ellos habían sido las únicas personas que le cuidaron y protegieron; lo de su media hermana también le dolía, ya que ella le había querido mucho. ¿Cómo podían estar muertos? Unos brazos de nuevo le rodearon, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura y lloró con libertad. -¿Cómo…? – el llanto no le dejaba terminar. Sasuke se limitó a acariciar su cabeza intentando brindarle consuelo.

-Aun no es tiempo de que lo sepas, eso le corresponde explicártelo a otra persona - la chica no entendió muy bien, pero se calmó poco a poco.

-Quisiera ver el lugar – pidió cuando Sakura hubo limpiado los rastros de lágrimas.

-Por supuesto. Queremos que nos acompañes al comedor a cenar. ¿Tú quieres venir?

-Sí…me gustaría mucho.

-Sakura te ayudara a vestirte, cuando estés lista puedes salir.

Sasuke se marchó dejando a las dos jóvenes solas, la pelirosa le dio un vestido nuevo a Hinata y le ayudó a ponérselo, le maquilló un poco y peinó sus cabellos. Cuando estuvo lista se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, respiró hondo y se animó a salir, todo bajo la cálida sonrisa de la ojijade. 

* * *

Adelanto: para el siguiente llega aquel que todos esperan aparezca (o eso quiero creer)  
Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

He aquí el capítulo de hoy, disfruten la llegada del héroe

* * *

Capítulo 5: El Salvador De Las Chicas En Apuros.

Hinata se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de aquel inmenso jardín. Por algún tiempo se paseaba insegura por el edificio, siempre acompañada de Sakura o Sasuke; pero ahora sentía la suficiente confianza como para andar sola.

Ya había conocido a varias personas: Ino, la amiga de Sakura, la cual estaba casada con uno de los jefes del edificio, el joven Sai; él era un tipo extraño, siempre con su sonrisa falsa, pero que inspiraba confianza; Ino, en cambio, era alguien muy expresiva y alegre, aunque parecía que le gustaba competir con Sakura, según lo que le había dicho Sasuke. También conocía a la dueña del edificio, una señora llamada Tsunade, a su asistente Shizune, al médico Shikamaru y su mujer Temari.

Ya tenía muchos amigos, pero aun no dejaba de dolerle la muerte de aquellos seres que perecieron en Konoha. Nadie le había dicho como sucedieron las cosas, siempre argumentando que eso se lo diría alguien más, que ellos no eran los que debían darle esa información. Aun con esa angustia en el pecho, su estadía era grata.

Suspiró y echó la cabeza para atrás, miró las nubes un tiempo y después cerró los ojos. Que tranquilo era ese lugar.

Se escucharon unas pisadas acercándose por el camino de piedrecillas, la chica no se movió; pero el andar de la persona se detuvo y ella sintió como se sentaban a su lado. Se enderezo y abrió los ojos, miró de reojo a su nuevo acompañante: era un joven más o menos de la edad de Sasuke, vestía un traje negro, pero sin esa cinta que se amarraban muchos al cuello, además la tela blanca estaba abierta de su pecho, era rubio, tenía unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas y unos lindos ojos azules. Era muy….apuesto, mucho más que…

-Hola - se giró hacia Hinata y le sonrió. Que sonrisa tan hermosa le dedico a la desconocida. La chica aparto la vista y se sonrojo - Hinata, ¿cierto?

-S-sí.

-Bien, yo soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto – se presentó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Usted….habla mi idioma.

-¿Eh?- el joven se sorprendió un poco para luego volver a sonreír - bueno, eso es normal, ya que yo te salvé, creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es conocer tu lengua natal.

-¿Usted…usted me salvó?

-Así es.

-¿Y….y…por qué no salvó también a Neji, a Tenten y a Hanabi-sama?!- eso era un reproche, lo cual tomó un poco por sorpresa al joven rubio.

-Mmm – oh, no. Hinata había insultado a aquel ser superior a ella, el miedo al castigo sacudió su cuerpo - mira, Hinata, es difícil de explicar… - vaya, al parecer no estaba molesto.

La calma volvió y ella dijo con convicción:

-Haré lo posible por entender.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de hablar de ello, de lo que pasó con Konoha, pero…quiero que intentes mantener la calma en todo momento, ¿está bien? - la expresión del ojiazul se ensombreció.

-¿Sí?

-Hinata, Konoha ha sido destruida.

-¿¡Qué!?- los ojos perla se abrieron enormemente. No podía ser, Konoha, su ciudad, era un sito muy poderoso y próspero, no podía ya no existir.

-Sí, las guerras y la evolución de los sitios vecinos a sus tierras, todo ello la llevo a la desaparición. Llegué ahí por casualidad, tenía que comprobar si era cierto que aún existía un sitio donde la vida era a la antigua, donde tenían un rey y esclavos. Tenía que ver ese lugar con mis propios ojos. Sasuke me acompañó hasta ahí pero cuando llegamos…- el rubio movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como queriendo quitar un pensamiento de su mente.

-¿Q-qué paso?

-Tu poblado quedó atrapado entre un fuego cruzado de dos naciones; eso y la falta de armamento para enfrentarlos, junto con la poca experiencia tecnológica, los llevó a la ruina; y, por tanto, a la extinción…

-¿P-pero como es que yo estoy…viva?

-Llegamos justo cuando se llevaba a cabo una ejecución, tu ejecución, estabas inconsciente. Antes de que pudieran matarte la batalla llegó a tu hogar. Logre cruzar el campo de batalla, desatarte de aquel poste y te saque con vida del lugar…pero fuiste la única persona que pudimos salvar. De veras lo siento - el joven apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con ira mientras Hinata lloraba.

Había sido un momento en el que sintió que era un inútil.

-¿Por qué no me dejó morir? - el rubio alzó la vista sorprendido - Hubiese sido mejor que….que llegar a un sitio que no conozco, que perder a mis seres queridos, que, que… - ya no pudo continuar, el llanto no se lo permitía.

-¿Dejarte morir? ¡Eso nunca! Si podía salvar aunque fuese a una sola persona, lo iba a hacer. No podía dejar que alguien tan hermosa como tú muriera; si eso ocurría jamás me lo perdonaría… - Naruto le miró con una mezcla de ternura y enfado. Ternura por su ingenuidad, enfado por sus palabras llenas de soledad.

_-¿Hermosa? -_ si, Uzumaki-san le había llamado así.

-Hinata, no te iba a dejar morir tan cruelmente, así que no digas eso, por favor.

-P-pero estoy aquí…no conozco nada. No soy nada.

-Serás alguien – dijo con convicción – Nosotros te ayudaremos. Pronto sabrás nuestra lengua, yo mismo te la mostrare, también nuestra escritura y nuestras costumbres. Te adaptaras, estoy seguro. Pronto te sentirás como en casa.

-N-no tengo familia.

-Si la tienes – contradijo – Sakura, Sasuke y todos aquí son tu familia. Si es necesario, ¡yo seré tú familia!- la joven se sonrojó, el hombre que tenía ahora frente suyo tomó sus manos - Hinata, aquí serás libre, aquí comenzaras una nueva vida, una mejor y con más…afecto. Te lo prometo.

Hinata solo lloraba, no tenía una frase con la que pudiera agradecerle lo suficiente.

-Muchas…gracias – era todo lo que podía decir, y lo hizo cerrando los ojos. Sintió un jalón y luego como unos fuertes y cálidos brazos le rodeaban dándole fuerza y esperanza.

-Yo te protegeré, no temas de nada, Hina-chan - aquel gesto le hizo sonreír.

Estaba por iniciar una nueva vida; sin cadenas, sin ataduras.

Una vida llena de libertad.

* * *

Chachan~ eso fue todo.

**Hinata Hyuga -NxH:** lamento que los capítulos sean cortos, pero estoy subiendo esta historia tal como cuando la escribí hace ya mucho.

**NaruHinaRyu:** que gusto verte por aquí, igual, una disculpa por los cortos capítulos, dentro de poco se harán un poco más largos.

Gracias a todos por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Pensaron que no actualizaría ésta hoy? Pues se equivocaban.

Como dije en mi otra historia, estoy de buen humor por pasar mi examen, así que aunque hoy no tocaba actualizar esta historia lo he hecho.

Disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Una Decisión.

Hinata y Naruto se encontraban comiendo un helado, acababan de terminar con su sesión de clases.

El chico estaba muy sorprendido por la enorme velocidad de aprendizaje de su acompañante: había dominado su lengua en solo un mes y la escritura en dos. Era increíble.

-Hinata - el rubio le miró.

-Sí, Naruto-san…

-Ya has dominado nuestra lengua y escritura, lo has hecho muy bien. Te felicito, ya no me necesitarás más - la chica abrió los ojos para enseguida bajar la mirada. El ojiazul supo lo que pasaba. Ahora él entendía los gestos de la peliazul a la perfección - No te sientas triste, Hina-chan, el que ya no te de clases no significa que tengamos que dejar de vernos – como la joven seguía algo decaída decidió acercarse un poco, se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su mentón con su robusta mano - Vamos, Hina-chan, me prometiste ya no estar triste - le sonrió y la chica solo asintió con la mirada aun en el suelo - Oh, vamos, nos seguiremos viendo, ya sabes que yo prácticamente vivo aquí; no dejaremos de frecuentarnos.

-¿En serio?- Hinata veía a los ojos a Naruto, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo.

-C-claro - el rubio titubeó un poco, le ponía algo nervioso que ella le mirase tan directamente; pero al ver su sonrisa angelical no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa y frágil que era, cual muñeca de porcelana. Lo que iba a decirle a continuación a esa frágil muchacha resultaría muy difícil de expresar – Hinata - la chica había vuelto a su helado.

-¿Sí?

-Hay un asunto que quiero tratar contigo - la joven se puso nerviosa, Naruto le miraba seriamente.

-¿D-de que se trata? - preguntó con timidez.

-Es sobre Konoha - el rubio esperó su reacción, sabía de antemano que si el tema trataba sobre ese lugar Hinata se sentiría incomoda.

-¿Q-qué pasa con eso? - Hinata ahora miraba su helado.

-Quiero saber si…- tomó un poco de aire - si ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver ahí y ver con tus ojos que todo lo que te he dicho sobre ese sitio es cierto. Claro, si tu aun tienes deseos de ir - habló cautelosamente.

Hinata observaba un punto indefinido en el jardín. Sopesaba la idea de volver: por un lado, el ir implicaba revivir aquellos recuerdos tormentosos; por otro lado, sentía la necesidad de visitar las tumbas de sus seres queridos. Naruto le había dicho que se tomó la libertad de enterrar sus restos en el que fuera el cementerio de Konoha.

Revivir recuerdos significaba pensar de nuevo en Neji, Tenten y Hanabi, las personas que se preocuparon por ella durante su vida de esclava. También tendría que revivir la visión de Kiba, aquel hombre que lo fue todo para ella; los Akatsuki, los shinobis, los azotes y maltratos sufridos. Pero, sobre todo, significaba revivir ese rencor contra el que fuese su padre: Hiashi, el exemperador de Konoha.

Ir tenía significaba tantas cosas.

Definitivamente era una decisión muy difícil de tomar.

¿Qué pasaría cuando fuesen? Quizá Naruto solo la llevaba para abandonarla ahí a su suerte. No. El hombre rubio era incapaz de hacer semejante atrocidad; él tenía un noble corazón, no se lo imaginaba haciendo tal cosa.

¿Qué sentiría al ver el que fue su hogar durante muchos años destruido? ¿Dolor? ¿Alegría? A lo mejor indiferencia; después de todo fue un sitio en el que la mayor parte del tiempo sufrió.

¿Y al visitar las tumbas de ellos? ¿Lloraría o se quedaría inmutable?

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta pasaban por su cabeza. Sus sentimientos hacia aquel sitio eran confusos.

¿Quería ir o no?

-Hinata - la voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?

-¿Te encuentras bien? - parecía preocupado- estas un poco más pálida de lo normal - dijo en un intento de broma.

-Si. Estoy bien. Es solo que… - no podía concluir su frase.

-Es difícil saber qué hacer, te comprendo - Naruto había arrimado su silla a su lado y le tomaba de la mano. Una calidez invadió a Hinata – Si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo...te lo daré - le acarició su mejilla - no hay prisa por ir - sonrió con optimismo.

-Na-Naruto-kun -el joven se sorprendió un poco, era la primera vez que su invitada le llamaba de forma cariñosa y casual; pero sonrió aún más, el que lo hiciera significaba que se sentía mucho mejor en aquel sitio.

-Hinata, tomate el tiempo que necesites. Cuando estés lista iremos. Porque yo te acompañaré, no te dejare ir sola ni con nadie más. Prometo que estaré ahí cuando ese día llegue. Te lo prometo.

Hinata sintió su corazón agitarse y sus mejillas encenderse levemente. El joven que tenía frente suyo le hablaba con tanta calma, con tanto cariño, que se sentía capaz de ir a donde fuese. Si él estaba cerca, ella sentía que podría hacer cualquier cosa.

Al parecer la determinación del joven Uzumaki le contagió. Sabía que estaba preparada para ir a Konoha. Él continuaba mirándola, quizá en espera de su respuesta.

-Estoy lista.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero…quiero ir a Konoha, si tú vas conmigo - bajó la mirada.

-Claro que iré contigo, te lo prometí - al alzar la vista ambos se encontraban sonriendo. Después de unos segundos Naruto se separó de ella - Bien, partiremos dentro de dos días, ¿te parece bien?

-¡Sí!

-Ok. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? Creo que ya se hizo tarde y a Sakura-chan no le gusta que le hagamos esperar. Vamos antes de que me muela a golpes por no llevarte a tiempo - agregó con una sonrisa de complicidad y tendiéndole la mano a Hinata.

-Si - sonrió y posó su brazo en el del rubio. Ambos echaron a andar por el camino de piedrecillas.

Una mujer rubia de ojos cafés les observaba a distancia, totalmente complacida.

-Esos dos hacen muy bonita pareja; y al parecer se están enamorando - sonrió con ganas - Naruto, esta vez sí que has hecho algo que, sin querer, te ha beneficiado. Al parecer haz encontrado a alguien para alejar tu propia soledad.

-¿Qué está murmurando, Tsunade-sama? - una joven mujer morena con un pequeño cerdito en brazos le miraba con intriga y sospecha.

-Nada, Shizune, nada. Solo decía que Hinata tiene un camino muy doloroso por recorrer, pero que por fortuna tiene a Naruto a su lado - tomó la taza de té que estaba en su escritorio.

-Ah. Bueno - la joven también se puso a mirar a los chicos por la ventana y, al igual que su jefa, sonrió. Naruto hacía reír a Hinata, lo más probable es que por alguna tontería o historia "heroica" de él. Ambos se veían radiantes - Hay que admitir que se ven bien juntos.

-Sin duda alguna -un poco de nostalgia entró en el corazón de la directora del lugar - bueno, hay trabajo que hacer, vamos Shizune.

-Claro.

* * *

Como ven, se acerca la hora de que Hinata recuerde cosas que no debería, creo que hago sufrir demasiado a los personajes.

**Astron:** gracias por seguir la historia.

**Diana7610:** agradezco el comentario.

**Hinata Hyuga -NxH:** lamento que la historia no tomara el rumbo que pensabas, a lo mejor en alguna otra loca idea que surja.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

El capítulo de hoy.

Por favor, lean.

* * *

Capítulo 7: El Viaje A Konoha.

El sol brillaba en lo alto cuando Sakura, Sasuke, la directora Tsunade y demás amigos del Refugio Senju JD. despidieron a los dos viajeros.

-Suerte, Hinata - Sakura le abrazó cariñosamente, desde que Hinata había dominado su lengua se comunicaba con frecuencia con la chica.

-Gracias.

-Cuídala mucho, Naruto - la pelirosa fue donde el rubio - si algo le pasa te mato, ¿estamos?

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, no dejaré que nada le pase - sonrió con un ligero temblor el aludido.

-Más te vale.

-Cuídense, dobe - Sasuke no era muy emotivo, pero Hinata no dudo en abrazarle, después de todo, el azabache era su persona favorita. Claro, luego de Naruto - También te voy a extrañar, Hinata - dijo por lo bajo limitándose a acariciar su cabeza; no quería mostrar que él también era débil ante los encantos de la joven.

-Aquí está todo lo necesario, Naruto- Tsunade, Shizune y cerdito se aproximaron al ojiazul - ya he mandado las cartas necesarias, en el sobre están los pasaportes y el dinero ya sabes dónde buscarlo.

-Muchísimas gracias, Tsunade-obachan.

-¡Que no me digas obachan!

-Ops. Lo siento.

-Mmm. Que tengan buen viaje, Hinata - la peliazul sonrió, aunque un poco nerviosa: la directora aun le causaba algo de miedo, en especial cuando miraba a Naruto de esa forma tan macabra.

Luego de despedirse de Ino, Sai, Temari, Shikamaru, Shizune y otros conocidos; Naruto y su invitada salieron del refugio.

Naruto subió a la chica a uno de esos transportes de metal con cuatro ruedas. Era muy rápido y podía, por primera vez, ver el nuevo mundo a través de las ventanillas de cristal. Hermoso y misterioso.

-Esta es la ciudad del Fuego, Hinata.

-Es muy…grande.

-¿Grande? Bueno, no tanto. Pero si es acogedora, aunque yo prefiero los sitios tranquilos como el campo, el mar o esas cosas - sonrió Naruto.

-Los edificios.

-Ah. Si, son enormes.

-Todo esto me da miedo - dijo por lo bajo Hinata, pero el rubio pudo escuchar esto último.

-¿Te asusta la ciudad, Hina-chan?

-No. Bueno, más o menos - un leve rubor comenzó a aparecer en sus pálidas mejillas - me asusta el…el no encajar en este mundo - bajó la mirada con pena.

-Ah. Así que es eso - habían llegado a un semáforo, por lo cual Naruto se detuvo y contempló por un rato la expresión deprimida de su amiga - no tienes por qué preocuparte por ello - Hinata levantó la mirada - sé que te adaptaras, que pronto podrás salir del Refugio Senju JD. sin temor - se giró y sonrió a la ojiblanca - confío en que en muy poco tiempo veras a la ciudad del Fuego como tu hogar. Y si alguien se atreve a discriminarte, hacerte sentir mal o ponerte una mano encima - luz verde, Naruto miró a la carretera - lo mato - Hinata se sonrojo más. ¿A tal grado le importaba a Naruto? Continuaron en silencio.

Naruto iba pensando en lo que dijo. Esperaba no haber asustado a Hinata con su expresión. Él lo único que quería darle a entender era que siempre estaría ahí para ella, que no le dejaría sola. ¿Por qué no podía expresarse de otra forma?

Hinata, por su parte, pensaba en lo dicho por Naruto, y lo que pudo haber significado; al tiempo que contemplaba la ciudad. Se sentía nerviosa, dentro de poco estaría en Konoha. Dentro de poco tendría que afrontar lo que viniera. Pero iba a ser valiente, después de todo tenia a Naruto con ella.

Llegaron al aeropuerto. A la chica casi le da un infarto al ver a los gigantescos pájaros de acero.

-Esos son aviones, Hinata-chan. ¿Bonitos, no? - sonrió el ojiazul mientras se bajaba para abrirle la puerta a Hinata. ¿Dónde diablos les vería lo bonito a esas cosas? – Vamos, Hinata, baja - pero la joven estaba inmóvil.

No, nada haría que ella fuese donde los pájaros para que la devorasen. Naruto notó el miedo en aquellos orbes plateados

\- ¿Hinata, te dan miedo los aviones? - asentimiento por parte de la nombrada – mmm - el muchacho se rascó la cabeza - no son malos. Es muy hermoso viajar en ellos, la vista es preciosa - Hinata aún se negaba a bajar - Hina-chan, por favor, baja. No te va a pasar nada. Yo estoy aquí - la peliazul le miró un rato. El ruido de las turbinas que llegaba hasta ellos le causaba más miedo - Esta bien -Naruto se estiró y desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad de su invitada - sino vas a bajar por ti misma, te bajaré yo - puso su brazo en la espalda de la chica - ¿o es que ya no quieres ir a Konoha?- le miró inquisitivo.

-No. Si…si quiero ir.

-En ese caso, baja, por favor.

-Pero, esas cosas. ¿No me harán daño? - la expresión ingenua de la chica le robó una sonrisa a Naruto. Tan frágil y hermosa, como siempre.

-Claro que no - le tendió la mano - ven, vamos. Iré a tu lado en cualquier momento - aquello terminó por convencer a Hinata, quien enseguida bajó. Naruto ya les había dicho a los empleados que subiesen las maletas. Caminaron para abordar el avión. Conforme se acercaban Hinata se pegaba más a Naruto; este, al notarlo, le paso un brazo por la cintura y le abrazó. El miedo desapareció al momento que hizo eso para ser remplazado por vergüenza.

Subieron. Hinata vio el interior de aquella ave: era acogedor.

-Este es un jet particular, nadie más que nosotros y el piloto viajaremos. Ven - la guio a los enormes y acogedores asientos mientras cerraban la puerta y el piloto se preparaba para despegar - siéntate y quédate quieta por un momento, el despegue es algo, em, movido- sonrió abrochando el cinturón de seguridad de Hinata, para luego sentarse frente a ella y abrocharse el suyo.

-¡Podemos despegar, capitán! - gritó hacia una pequeña puerta que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Entendido señor Uzumaki.- se escuchó una voz, pero Hinata no vio nadie; aunque ya no se preocupó por ello. El avión inició su despegue y la pobre chica se aferró con todas sus uñas al asiento. No entendía como Naruto podía mantenerse tan tranquilo, a ella se le salía el corazón.

-Tranquila, Hinata-chan; pronto pasará el movimiento y el viaje será más tranquilo - Le sonrió Naruto acariciándole la mejilla. Así fue, en unos segundos todo estuvo tranquilo.

Durante el vuelo la joven nuevamente se maravilló por lo que veía. Naruto le explicó el funcionamiento del avión y en cuanto tiempo llegarían a Konoha. El miedo y las dudas volvieron. Para distraerla Naruto le contó historias y le sirvió comida y bebida. Después de muchas horas, el pájaro de acero aterrizó.

-A partir de aquí iremos en auto otra vez - comentó Naruto mientras caminaban al Jeep verde estacionado frente a ellos – pero antes de ir a Konoha nos hospedaremos esta noche en una posada - Hinata le vio alzando una ceja - ya es muy tarde, mañana partiremos. ¿Está bien, Hina-chan?

-Como tú dispongas, Naruto-kun.

-Bien, vamos a la posada.

En la posada se dieron un baño y luego bajaron a cenar. Después de ello fueron a sus habitaciones.

-Si quieres algo, Hina-chan, estaré en el cuarto de al lado - señaló Naruto mientras se despedía de la ojiblanca.

-Estaré bien, Naruto-kun, no te preocupes.

-En ese caso, hasta mañana, te levantaré temprano - se acercó y depositó un dulce beso en la frente de la joven, causando un rubor inminente - que descanses

-Ha-hasta mañana - y cerraron las puertas. Ambos suspiraron antes de dormir.

Naruto aún cuestionándose si era bueno llevarla.

-Hinata - murmuró antes de conciliar el sueño.

.

.

Unos orbes plateados miraban a la nada. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo; miedo de revivir tantos años de maltrato, miedo de que lo dicho por Naruto no fuese verdad y de que Hiashi-sama le esperara con ira, miedo de ver las tumbas de sus seres queridos, miedo de la soledad que le esperaba si era cierta la historia del ojiazul. En fin, miedo puro; pero debía ver con sus propios ojos Konoha tan solo una vez más.

-Tranquila - se decía a si misma - no debes temer, Naruto prometió estar contigo. Se valiente. Todo va a estar bien - auto convenciéndose el sueño la venció poco a poco.

* * *

Realmente, siento que es como un relleno (¡relleno!) pero en serio tenía ganas de describir el viaje, aún recuerdo eso.

Bien, nos vemos pronto, a partir de aquí las cosas ya serán...complicadas para Hinata.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola.

Lamento la demora, pero ya lo he advertido: una vez que reanudo clases mi ritmo de publicación decrece.

Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 8: La Que Una Vez Fue Mi Patria Parte I.

El paisaje de verde vegetación pasaba rápidamente por las ventanas del vehículo. La calle por la que transitaban estaba en perfecto estado. Los caminos a Konoha no eran así, sin duda aún se hallaban lejos de su antiguo hogar. La calle se aproximó a una amplia corriente de agua, en cuyas orillas se podían apreciar más árboles y algunas palmas. Hinata miró su entorno con cierto dejo de alegría. Eso era…miró a su acompañante. Naruto asintió.

-Sí, Hinata, es el río de Konoha. Hasta tu "hogar" solo faltan un par de horas por recorrer.

Al cabo de un tiempo, el automóvil disminuyó su marcha, se acercaban al camino rústico.

Atravesando un estrecho puente de madera, ante ellos se observaba una planicie con pequeñas colinas donde Hinata vio un sinnúmero de muros derrumbados, se divisaban columnas de madera, casas deshechas y pedestales agrietados invadidos por doquier de tumbas. Perecía un campo de batalla.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos? - Hinata habló sin poder apartar la vista de aquel sitio desierto. Naruto le miró con seriedad.

-Estás en tu casa. Esto una vez fue Konoha.- la muchacha lo observó con algo de enfado, luego miro la planicie y las colinas. ¿Cómo era posible que el rubio quisiera burlarse así de ella? ¿Podía ser tan cruel? O, ¿era cierto lo dicho en el refugio?

-¡Yo conozco muy bien Konoha!- exclamó con un toque de ira - Es una ciudad prospera, grande y hermosa. ¡Este sitio no lo reconozco! - cuando terminó temió que Naruto se enfadase con ella por gritarle.

-Vamos, sigamos hasta allá - el ojiazul puso el auto en marcha de nuevo, sin enfadarse - Mira bien a tu alrededor - Hinata ya no habló, pero hizo lo que él le indicó.

La calle principal, así lo parecía, había resultado casi intacta a la destrucción y conducía a las casas y palacios incendiados hasta los cimientos. Un pésimo espectáculo. Recargado en uno de los pocos muros en pie, estaba un anciano, se levantó y fue hacia ellos. Hinata no le pudo ver el rostro. El hombre preguntó algo en un idioma desconocido; Naruto sacó un objeto metálico y se lo mostró, ante esto el extraño asintió con la cabeza, sonrió y les indicó con un gesto que podían continuar con su trayecto., después volvió a recargarse en el muro.

-Es el guardián del lugar - le explicó Naruto en voz baja - alguien debe cuidar de esto.- Hinata continuó en silencio. ¿Realmente Naruto era cruel, o le estaba mostrando la verdad ya dicha? Fuese lo que fuese, era un tormento el ver semejante espectáculo.

Él manejaba. Durante el trayecto Hinata observó algunas porosas tapias que se encontraban en la cima de la colina más alta del rededor de la planicie. Si en realidad había existido una ciudad entonces, evidentemente, aquellas tapias y muros viejos eran parte de un castillo.

-Hinata…aquí tu estarás más familiarizada con el lugar que yo - la muchacha le miró interrogante al tiempo que descendía del vehículo, se habían detenido del todo; Naruto rodeó el auto para situarse a su lado - Ahí estaba el palacio de tu gobernante - comenzó a señalar sitios deshechos - y ahí…debías morir - su voz sonó ronca, como si no le gustase mencionar tal acontecimiento. Hinata siguió con la mirada los puntos que él le enseñaba. No pudo reprimir un grito de asombró:

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es la plaza! ¡La plaza! - había reconocido al fin el lugar. Nunca podría olvidarlo. Al lado, donde había una carpa rota, se había sentado Hiashi-sama. Incluso estaba el nicho del trono, en uno de los peldaños que rodeaban a este se pusieron los Akatsuki. Estupefacta, la chica retrocedió un poco. Naruto le detuvo posando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Tranquila, Hina-chan, ya todo ha pasado - la joven le miró de nueva cuenta.

¿Entonces era cierto que Konoha se había hundido por completo en el polvo y el olvido? ¿Era cierto también que todos habían muerto? ¿Hiashi-sama, Kiba, Neji, Ten-ten, Hanabi-sama? ¿Era absolutamente cierto? Una vez más, Hinata dio un vistazo alrededor. Si, lo reconocía todo, ¡todo! Por una entrada lateral se encaminó al palacio; segura de su objetivo dio unas vueltas y fue donde la cocina. Su antiguo hogar.

Solo quedaban pedazos de muro en mal estado, alguno que otro completo, alguno que otro caído; partes con techo y sin él. No podía, no concebía la idea de equivocarse: reconocía cada piedra, cada rincón. Aquí, la golpeó el cocinero por derramar una gota de agua. Ahí un shinobi le había apaleado por no inclinarse ante él, lo recordaba bien, el moretón dejado le duró semanas. Y allá…allá había sido el percance de las manzanas y Kiba, su amor imposible.

.

.

.

Kiba era uno de los hombres más deseados y dignos de admiración que jamás perteneció a los Akatsuki, la guardia de shinobis de mayor élite de Konoha, la guardia personal del amo y señor Hiashi-sama. Esbelto, moreno, airoso, con aquellos tatuajes en las mejillas y sus caninos más afilados de lo normal, musculoso y con gran porte. Todo sueño de cualquier joven de Konoha. Todas las muchachas de la ciudad suspiraban por él, le miraban con insistencia, y Hinata era una de ellas.

Kiba permanecía indiferente a casi todas las miradas de las jóvenes, solo, de vez en cuando, le regresaba está a Hinata. Por pertenecer a la guardia personal de Hiashi-sama, se le concedía el privilegio de vivir en el castillo.

Hiashi-sama, personalmente, estaba poco interesado en la guerra, eso lo dejaba en manos de su leal shinobi Kiba, el Akatsuki Salvaje. Por eso, Kiba se paseaba por los pasillos del palacio poniendo orden. Las muchachas poco le importaban, cosa que ellas aprovechaban para mirarle a su antojo.

Aquel día Hinata caminaba con una enorme y vieja cesta repleta de manzanas por los patios del palacio, en dirección a la cocina. El asa de la cesta se encontraba en muy mal estado, por lo que no aguantó el peso y se rompió, regando su contenido en el suelo. En realidad, el desastre no fue tan malo, solo se trataban de unas cuantas manzanas tiradas que resultaron ilesas a los golpes sufridos. Solo fue algo fatigoso tener que recogerlas, pues las manzanas que transportaba eran algo pequeñas.

Hinata se arrastraba ante las risas y carcajadas de los Akatsuki y uno que otro shinobi, yendo de un lado a otro para levantar lo tirado. No debía demorarse demasiado porque, si lo hacía, seria golpeada con el asador de la cocina. El cocinero real no se andaba con muchos miramientos ni era piadoso con las esclavas.

Le flaquearon las rodillas cuando escuchó un crujido frente suyo. Con miedo continuó con su labor; seguramente era uno de los Akatsuki. ¿Tomaría su látigo y la golpearía? Eso era lo que le correspondía a cada shinobi de alto mando para reprender a los esclavos descuidados como ella. El Akatsuki, se aproximó tal como ella lo previó. No podía ya hacer algo para evitar ser castigada. Sintió la mirada sedienta del guardia y supo que sus escasas ropas no le cubrirían lo suficiente.

Cuando concluyó con su trabajo extra se incorporó para tomar su cesta y proseguir con su camino a la cocina, en ese momento descubrió a su observador. ¡Era Kiba!

¡Qué vergüenza!

Hinata sentía sus pálidas mejillas arder. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que era él?

El jefe de los Akatsuki sonrió con satisfacción, extendió su mano y le separó el escote de su vestido para verle mejor. No era que Hinata no se diese cuenta de sus atributos, pero prefería ignorarlos para no sufrir un percance mayor, como ser violada por un guardia o por el mismísimo Hiashi-sama; por eso, cuando sintió la mano de Kiba rozando su cuerpo, instintivamente la separó de un golpe. En ese momento se estremeció de espanto; pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cerca se escucharon unas carcajadas.

Hinata observó, estupefacta, al Akatsuki Kiba, en cuyo rostro se reflejaba el asombro. Sus mejillas y rostro se le habían coloreado ligeramente; y miraba, desconcertado, la mano que lo había golpeado con semejante osadía.

La joven no pudo más y corrió llena de pánico. En la cocina, como lo había temido, le dieron una fuerte bofetada por haberse demorado tanto en traer las manzanas pedidas. Apenas pudo esquivar el golpe y disminuir su efecto. El terror le había paralizado sus miembros. ¿Qué le haría ahora Kiba?

Si él…

Durante los días que siguieron al percance, Hinata vivió febrilmente. Dondequiera temía encontrarse con el joven guardia. ¿Se disculparía él con ella o la llevaría ante el encargado de los esclavos? Eso sí sería fatal, pues todo se complicaría aún más. Y después, ¿qué harían con ella? Cuando transcurrieron varios días sin que sucediera alguna anomalía, Hinata recobró el aplomo poco a poco.

Una noche sin luna fue llamada a los aposentos del rey y señor de Konoha.

.

.

.

Entonces, después de meditarlo a conciencia, se dio cuenta de que alguien debió de haberle informado a Hiashi-sama sobre lo acontecido con Kiba. Hiashi-sama tenía curiosidad y por ello había solicitado la presencia de la chica.

¿O tal vez Kiba, en represalia por la vergüenza que le hiciese pasar, le había informado en persona al gobernante de Konoha?

Cuando el apareció en la prisión, habló de otra cosa, pero…

Hinata miró de nuevo el lugar donde estuviese el patio del palacio. De nuevo en Konoha. Tantas cosas por saber. Demasiados recuerdos por desempolvar.

Giró y continuó con su travesía por el lugar. Naruto le miraba con preocupación. Sabía que ella tenía preguntas y, en cuanto las hiciera, se las respondería.

* * *

Y, hasta aquí, espero traer pronto la segunda parte.

**carlos29:** me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior.

Nos leemos luego.


	9. Chapter 9

Pensaba actualizar esto ayer, pero ya no me dio tiempo.

Este es un capítulo largo y, creo, triste.

* * *

Capítulo 9: La Que Una Vez Fue Mi Patria Parte II.

-Hinata - la voz de Naruto sonaba a la distancia, ella continuaba con sus recuerdos.

.

.

-¡Tú, esclava!- señaló un Akatsuki con malicia - ¡ven ahora mismo! - la joven se quedó de piedra, su cuerpo no le respondía. El hombre se molestó y le jaló de un brazo con brusquedad - ¡He dicho que vengas maldita inútil! ¡El señor imperial Hiashi-sama quiere verte en sus aposentos! - el pánico inundó a Hinata, ser llamada a los aposentos del rey solo podían significar dos cosas para una esclava: ser azotada personalmente por el gobernante o… se estremeció ante la segunda idea.

Con pesadez y siendo prácticamente arrastrada por el shinobi, fue llevada a los aposentos del gobernante de su tierra. Una vez dentro, el Akatsuki habló.

-¡Aquí está esta maldita perra, mi señor! - dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Con ansiedad miró como el poderoso Hiashi se daba la vuelta y la contemplaba. Sus ojos color luna típicos de muchas personas en Konoha se clavaron en su cuerpo; una mueca indescifrable salió a la luz en sus duros labios.

-¡Déjame solo con ella! ¡Vete! – ordenó con autoridad y nula gentileza. El noble sirviente hizo una reverencia y salió de los aposentos de su señor, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de burla a Hinata. Solo eso bastó para que ella supiese a que se enfrentaba. Miró la puerta cerrarse y no se movió un ápice. Ni siquiera cuando sintió a Hiashi-sama acercarse.

-¡Mírame, esclava! – ordenó con voz ronca y ruda.

Hinata no podía reaccionar, en lugar de verle miró hacia el suelo. No tenía la más mínima intención de observar a su torturador. Al causante de su maldita existencia, a quien causó la muerte de su dulce madre, a aquel ser que no le había otorgado su merecido lugar como su hija. No…no iba a verle, no le iba a dar el gusto de que notase su miedo. No. Hiashi, hombre de poco paciencia y acostumbrado a ser obedecido, tomó la nula respuesta de Hinata como un insulto.

-¡HE DICHO QUE ME MIRES, ESTÚPIDA! – la joven sintió un fuerte dolor en su rostro. La había abofeteado. El dolor y el brusco golpe la hicieron caer al suelo. Un hilo de sangre recorrió su mandíbula. Apretó los dientes con fuerza para no llorar; ya le había dado muchas veces ese gusto a Hiashi; pero ya no más. Ya no. Se sentía débil, sin embargo se incorporó como pudo, mirando con odio a su "progenitor" - ¡DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ! ¡Como si fueras una víctima! ¡Sabes que si estás aquí es porque has sido una esclava desobediente!

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! – gritó aun sabiendo que no era verdad pero, ¿qué era su falta a comparación con todo lo que le habían hecho a lo largo de su vida? Hiashi primero se sorprendió ante semejante osadía por parte de un miembro de la servidumbre; luego se enfureció más con ella. La volvió a abofetear.

-¡CALLATE! ¡¿Con que derecho me vienes a hablar así, maltita perra?! – una de las cejas de Hinata se había roto, pero lo volvió a encarar. Ya eran demasiados años de sumisión, y si iba a morir, ¿qué más daba lo que hiciera o dijera?

-¡Le hablo como quiera con el derecho que me da ser su hija! – el emperador quedó boquiabierto, ¿cómo sabía esa estúpida chiquilla eso? ¿A caso la zorra de su madre se la había confesado? Hinata ya no retrocedió, ya no quería callar todo ni un momento más - ¡Por mucho que yo lo odie, es la verdad después de todo! ¡Soy su estúpida hija desterrada a ser una esclava! ¡Todo porque nací de un amorío que tuvo con mi madre en su juventud! ¡La verdad no sé qué llevó a mi madre a cometer la estupidez de acostarse con usted! – al poderoso gobernante nadie nunca lo había insultado ni hablado como lo hacia ella, su "hijita".

Vaya idiotez. No se resistió más, la tomó por los cabellos y le jaló, la chica hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES! – la soltó haciendo que todo su cuerpo chocara contra una de sus paredes. Hinata sintió más dolor y quedó aturdida por unos instantes, pero se recuperó poco a poco. Se puso en pie y caminó hasta quedar cerca de su "querido" padre, amo y señor.

-¡No me callaré! ¡Lo he hecho todos estos años! ¡Ya no más! ¡No me importa si después de esto me manda a matar! ¡Nada podría ser peor que la vida que llevo! ¡Nada! ¡Por usted mi madre murió! ¡Por usted Neji-niisan y Tenten-san no pueden estar juntos! ¡Por su culpa Hanabi-chan y yo no podemos más que hablarnos cuando le sirvo! – Se habían enterado por mera casualidad de su parentesco - ¡Me ha quitado a mi familia! ¡Me ha quitado mi libertad! – una nueva bofetada se estampó en su dulce rostro, ella se sostuvo de una mesa cercana para no caer.

-¡CALLATE! ¡Entiende esto de una buena vez! ¡TU VIDA ME PERTENECE POR DERECHO DIVINO, Y PUEDO HACER LO QUE ME PLAZCA CON ELLA! – alzó un dedo en forma amenazante. Hinata volvió a reincorporarse. Pese al dolor una risa escapó de sus labios. -¡¿De qué te ríes, perra inmunda?! – exigió saber el señor imperial.

-¡Del hecho de que mi vida ya no le pertenecerá nunca más! ¡NUNCA! – lo miró furiosa.

Tantos años guardando aquellas palabras y frases. Tanto tiempo deseando decirlas. Sabía que su castigo sería la muerte, por eso ¿qué más daba continuar hablando? El dolor le impedía pensar de forma coherente. Hiashi estaba realmente enfurecido. De nueva cuenta tomó la larga cabellera de Hinata entre sus manos y la obligó a verle a los ojos.

-¡Tu vida siempre será mía! ¡Tu alma es mía! ¡No importa si mueres! ¡Los dioses me han otorgado el derecho sobre ti! ¡Siempre serás de mi propiedad! ¡Siempre serás mi esclava! ¡MI ESTÚPIDA, INÚTIL Y PERRA SIRVIENTE! – gritó arrojándola sobre su cama, provocando que la chica golpease su cabeza contra uno de los pilares de madera y luego quedase inclinada, aferrándose a las lujosas sabanas con fuerza. – Sobre tu madre…- una mueca de satisfacción cruzó el rostro de aquel tirano – Fue bueno mientras duró – Hinata le miró con más ira. - ¡Pobre tonta! ¡Se creyó cada una de mis palabras! ¡Jamás pensó que solo la quería como un objeto que satisfacía mis necesidades carnales! ¡Y si lo pensó, pareció no importarle! ¡Estaba locamente enamorada de mí la muy estúpida! – se inclinó sobre Hinata y le levantó su pálido rostro ensangrentado. – cuando me enteré de que estaba esperando un hijo mío supe que era tiempo de dejar de jugar, le di el privilegio de ser atendida durante su embarazo, le di el privilegio de tener techo y comida sin trabajo; pero solo fue por mero agradecimiento por todas esas magnificas noches de placer que me dio. – la chica intentaba apartar su rostro, roja de la ira y vergüenza, pero la férrea mano no se lo permitía. – Cuando dio a luz a la bastarda criatura volvió a lo suyo y yo a lo mío. Si le dolió que la dejase de lado se lo calló muy bien – sonrió con malicia – cuando supe que estaba enferma no me importó, deje que muriera, era mejor así. Pero quedabas tú y me tuve que quedar con una inútil buena para nada a cambio de toda la satisfacción que ella me produjo. ¡Cuánto lamento haberme metido con esa zorra! ¡Cuánto lamento haberte tenido! ¡No sabes lo mucho que lamento no haber provocado que te perdiera! ¡No sabes cómo lamento tu existencia y la de ella! – se irguió como el dictador que era y la señaló como si fuese la peor de las plagas.

-Usted…usted…-Hinata se sostenía de la cama para poder pararse - ¡ES UN MONSTRUO! – Hiashi soltó una carcajada ante tal acusación. Si, era un monstruo, ¿y qué?

-¿Y si así es que hay de malo? ¡No me importa ser un monstruo a ojos de todos! ¡Soy quien soy! ¡Soy su dueño, su amo y señor! ¡SOY EL PODEROSO E INVENCIBLE HIASHI EL EMPERADOR DE KONOHA! – gritó con los brazos extendidos y sonriendo placenteramente. La joven no pudo más, ya no pensaba cuerdamente, solo lo hizo.

Golpeó a su gobernante y verdugo.

Lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, lo golpeó con todo lo que pudo. Estampó su mano en el rostro del odiado señor sin titubear. Después se quedó paralizada viéndole con una mezcla de odio y temor. Hiashi se encontraba tendido sobre su suelo, incrédulo ante semejante falta de respeto. Se llevó una mano al sitio lastimado, luego se paró furioso.

-¡PERRA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! – Le devolvió la bofetada, haciendo caer a Hinata sobre su cama, la chica sollozó ante el golpe - ¡TE MOSTRARÉ QUIEN MANDA! ¡AL GRAN HIASHI NADIE NUNCA LE FALTA AL RESPETO SIN RECIBIR SU CASTIGO! – pensó en llamar a su guardia personal, a los nobles Aatsuki que estaban detrás de la puerta seguramente, algo le detuvo. Miró a Hinata tendida sobre la cama, observó las pocas ropas que llevaba y como su proporcionado cuerpo se hacía notar. Era igual a su madre. Igual de hermosa y deseable. Una ráfaga de lujuria invadió su cuerpo. –Te mostraré quien manda - repitió, pero esta vez con la voz totalmente ronca por el deseo. Hinata se estremeció ante esas palabras. Lo miró llena de temor y con unas cuantas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-¿Qué…que…? – la frase no le salía, todo el coraje que la invadió hace unos momentos pareció evaporarse.

Miró con terror como Hiashi comenzaba a desvestirse, quedando en paños menores. El pánico la invadió por completo.

-Eres igual a tu madre - parecía un alago, un cruel y tortuoso alago – Espero que seas igual de buena que ella - sonrió con superioridad y deseo contenido. Se abalanzó sobre la pobre e indefensa chica. Sujetó con fuerza sus manos, impidiendo que se movilizara, y pasó su lengua por su blanquecino cuello. – Sabes igual a ella - su voz ronca mostraba toda su lujuria. Hinata lloraba y forcejeaba por salir de ahí. Ella no quería eso, no quería que él le hiciera eso. No podía permitirlo. La cara de Hiashi se hundió entre su abundante pecho sin remordimientos. Hinata gimió, gimió de dolor y desesperación – Esta noche…te mostraré quien soy en realidad - rio con locura pasional el emperador.

Eso fue mucho. Hinata sacó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y metió una de su piernas entre sus cuerpos, golpeando con ansias la entre pierna de su captor, quien no tardó en caer a un lado con un gesto de dolor.

-¡MALDITA ZORRA! – gritó con furia. Hinata aprovechó y corrió buscando la salida de aquel infierno -¡AKATSUKIS, ATRAPENLA! – la orden bastó para que Kiba, seguido de varios de sus shinobis entraran en la recamara y apresaran a la muchacha.

-¡No, suéltenme! – Luchaba ferozmente; la chica intentaba zafarse, con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro - ¡SUELTENME! – golpeó a su primer captor quedando momentáneamente libre.

-¡NO LA DEJEN ESCAPAR! – gritó iracundo Hiashi mientras se vestía apresuradamente. Dos Akatsuki más la sujetaron con fuerza de ambos brazos; Hinata continuó peleando, pataleaba, se revolvía y gritaba. Un golpe certero en su nuca la hizo quedar seminconsciente.

-¿Sus órdenes, mi señor? – escuchó la voz de Kiba.

-¡Llévenla al calabozo! ¡Mañana será ejecutada a primera hora! – exclamó el tirano con malicia.

-¡Entendido! – contestó Kiba.

¿Por qué no la ayudaba? Se preguntó Hinata con tristeza. Encontró la respuesta enseguida: porque no significaba nada para él. Se sintió arrastrada por los shinobi de élite. Logró entre abrir los ojos y ver un poco a su alrededor. Su media hermana, la princesa Hanabi-sama, la miraba con miedo desde la puerta de sus aposentos; a pesar de todo, ellas habían convivido y se había llegado a querer; notó que una lágrima recorría el rostro de su pequeña hermana. Le sonrió intentando decirle que no pasaba nada. Continuaron arrastrándola. Al dar vuelta en un pasillo notó a su primo, a quien veía como un hermano, Neji. Estaba acompañado de Tenten, su amor imposible. Cuando la castaña miró a Hinata golpeada y siendo arrastrada intentó ir con ella, pero Neji la detuvo. Hinata le agradeció con la mirada por eso, y también les sonrió débilmente. Tenten ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Neji llorando, sabía que destino le esperaba a su amiga. Él la abrazó y también soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, quería mucho a su pariente. Los Akatsuki que la cargaban llegaron a las celdas y arrojaron en una a la pobre Hinata. Luego cerraron la puerta. Hinata, como pudo, se arrastró hasta un rincón y se abrazó a sí misma.

¿Qué había hecho?

Al filo de la media noche escuchó su puerta abrirse. Un escalofrío le recorrió su cuerpo y se encogió más en su rincón. Cerró los ojos esperando ser azotada.

-¿Hinata? - reconoció la voz y abrió los ojos para contemplar a su media hermana, quien entraba con cautela a su celda.

-Hanabi - musitó.

-¡Hinata!- la noble señorita asomó su cabeza hacia afuera y parecía hacerle señas a alguien. Al instante aparecieron a su lado Tenten y Neji, este último con su uniforme de shinobi. Si, Neji pertenecía a los nobles guerreros, pero era más que nada la escolta personal de Hanabi, por eso se había hecho muy unidos. La princesita, a pesar de parecer altanera y egoísta, poseía un corazón de oro muy en el fondo.

Entraron y Tenten abrazó a su amiga con fuerza y cariño.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! – lloraba mientras le abrazaba. La peliazul correspondió a su abrazo, dejando las lágrimas correr libremente de nuevo - ¿Qué has hecho, Hinata? – Sollozaba la muchacha - ¿Por qué han mandado tu ejecución? ¿Por qué? – la miró con aquellos ojos color miel, llena de angustia.

-Yo…golpeé a Hiashi-sama - confesó apenada, esperando que su media hermana le regañase y todos salieran de aquel sitio.

-¡¿Golpeaste a Hiashi-sama?! – Neji habló con sorpresa, jamás se esperó que ella tuviese el valor para hacer algo como eso - ¿Por qué?

-Él…yo…- miraba a Hanabi con duda. Ella entendió, había visto aquella mirada en decenas de mujeres que entraban a los aposentos de su padre.

-¿Mi padre intentó abusar de tu cuerpo, Hinata? – la noble se inclinó cerca de ella y, con su pañuelo, comenzó a limpiar la sangre seca y sus lágrimas. Hinata miró el suelo, sentía vergüenza. Asintió despacio.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- Tenten la miró con angustia.

-Yo…yo no quería. Solo me defendí - nuevas lágrimas aparecieron, Hanabi y Tenten la abrazaron.

-Lo sabemos - contestó su hermana menor. Silencio por un rato. Luego Hanabi se separó de ellas y los miró con cautela – Yo intentaré hablar con mi padre y…

-No - Hinata negó con la cabeza – déjalo. Me lo he ganado

-Pero, Hinata…- reprochó Tenten a la par que Neji.

-Además - continuó alzando el rostro y mostrando una ligera sonrisa – si muero por fin podre ser libre - aquello los dejó sin palabras. Era verdad.

La única forma de lograr su libertad era muriendo.

-Hinata - murmuraron con pesar.

-Estaré bien - esta vez sonrió con más ganas, a pesar de saber que primero sería torturada, la muerte no parecía tan mala.

-Hinata - llamó Tenten con lágrimas en los ojos. Hinata sostuvo su mano con fuerza, sonriendo con calidez y cariño.

-Tranquila, Tenten. Fuiste mi mejor amiga - recordó los momentos juntas – eres mi mejor amiga. Siempre los serás. No importa lo que pase o si nos dejamos de ver. Estoy segura que en otra vida nos encontraremos de nuevo y volveremos a estar juntas - estrechó su mano con más fuerza. Tenten lloró, pero comprendió su dolor. Ella al menos tenía a Neji a su lado, pero Hinata. Hinata había perdido prácticamente todo.

-Es una promesa - asintió la ojimiel.

-Lo es - sonrió Hinata. Luego vio a Hanabi – Hermana- tomó son su mano libre una de las de ella.

-Hinata-neesan - ligeras lágrimas aparecieron el rostro de la realeza.

-Aunque no nos permitieran estar juntas desde pequeñas, yo siempre te he querido. Nunca me importó lo que pasaba con nuestras vidas, no me importó que tú fueses tratada como princesa y yo como esclava, no me importó. Para mí siempre fuiste familia. Siempre fuiste mi pequeña hermanita, siempre te voy a amar como tal - la menor de los ahí presentes se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Hinata, siempre estarás en mi corazón. Siempre - la miró a los ojos con una débil sonrisa – y también prometo que nos volveremos a reunir algun día – apretó con sus dos manos la de su familiar.

-Por supuesto, hermana - le dio una sonrisa. Por ultimo miró a Neji, de pie junto a la puerta de la celda. Le sonrió – cuídalas mucho, Neji-niisan. – pidió con cariño. El hombre cerró los ojos con pesar. Avanzó hacia ellas, todas estaban arrodilladas en el rincón donde encontraron a Hinata. Se quedó un rato mirándolas, tan diferentes, tan iguales. Eran humanas. Se arrodilló y, para sorpresa do todas, el frio shinobi abrazó a su prima con mucho amor, dejando correr una lagrima solitaria.

-Te lo prometo, Hinata - ella sonrió y lo abrazo de vuelta. En un instante, Neji extendió sus fuertes brazos y juntó con ellos a sus seres queridos; la noble Hanabi, su amada Tenten, y su querida prima-hermana Hinata. Permanecieron abrazados por un largo rato. Un ruido alertó a Neji. – Alguien viene - les susurró. Se puso en pie y espió con cautela. – Son Akatsuki, vienen hacia acá – las miró con tristeza – Debemos marchar - se miraron por última vez. Él caminó hasta su prima y deposito un dulce beso de despedida en su frente.- Se fuerte, Hinata, en otra vida podremos estar juntos. Te amo, hermanita - pronunció para luego salir de prisa. Si se quedaba un segundo más, lloraría.

-También te amo, Neji, hermano mío – alcanzó a escuchar antes de quedar afuera. Las mujeres se pusieron de pie. Tenten abrazó muy fuerte a Hinata.

-Recuerda tu promesa, Hinata-chan, en otra vida nos volveremos a ver. Te quiero, mejor amiga - sonrió con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro – Cuídate a donde quiera que vayas.

-Te quiero mucho, Tenten. – le dijo con otra sonrisa. Le ojimiel le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida y salió llorando a mares. Solas quedaron las dos hermanas. Sin ponerse de acuerdo se abrazaron con cariño y fuerza, sabían que esta sería su última vez juntas en aquella vida, pero en un futuro volverían a unirse.

-Cuídate mucho, Hanabi; y sé una buena reina para Konoha, por favor - le aconsejó Hinata separándose de ella y dándole un fraternal beso en la frente como bendición a la joven noble.

-Te lo prometo, Hinata. Jamás te olvidaré, hermana mía, jamás - suspiró devolviéndole el beso en la frente y saliendo de la celda con prisa.

Se fueron con el corazón oprimido y dejando a Hinata sumergida en la oscuridad a la espera de su anhelada libertad.

* * *

Bien, eso es todo.

**Diana7610:** creo que ya he resuelto un par de dudas.

Nos leemos luego.


	10. Chapter 10

Al fin, actualización.

Un capítulo extraño, o algo así.

Ya estamos cerca del final.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Confesiones Y Una Sorpresa.

Una suave brisa soplaba mientras Hinata se encontraba de pie junto a un árbol, en la colina más alta de Konoha, observando el que fuese su hogar con lágrimas en los ojos.

Era cierto que ahí había sufrido innumerables maltratos y desprecios. Era cierto que, durante la mayor parte de su vida, fue infeliz. Pero también era cierto que en ese sitio habían vivido personas que llegó a querer con todo su corazón, y también había pasado uno que otro momento lleno de felicidad. Una débil sonrisa asomó en su lloroso rostro al recordarlos.

Las veces que salía a caminar por el campo en compañía de su amada madre. Cuando se sentaban a la sombra de un árbol y ella le contaba historias fantásticas que la hacían soñar y ser libre.

Cuando fue presentada con su primo y este no la rechazó, sino que intentó protegerla y cuidarla todo lo que pudo, por poco que fuese eso. A veces salía a caminar en su compañía y hablaban de muchas cosas, nada importante, pero era bueno hacerlo.

Se acordó de la primera vez que vio a Tenten y de cómo se hicieron las mejores amigas desde un principio. Las veces que compartía cama con ella para no sentirse tan solas. Cuando se bañaban juntas en el gran arroyo de Konoha y disfrutaban de su poco libertad.

El momento en que se enteró junto con Hanabi de que eran hermanas. Cuando la real princesa dejó eso de lado y se hizo su amiga, y Hinata se convirtió en su confidente y figura maternal. Los momentos en que ella le invitaba de sus comidas y se encerraban en sus aposentos reales, o salían y se perdían en el bosque solo para poder hablar sin ser descubiertas.

Recordó todo eso.

Las risas.

Las lágrimas.

El grandioso tiempo que pasó con aquellos a quienes quería.

La calidez de sus abrazos.

Sus dulces palabras.

Los momentos felices. Si, sus contados, pero buenos, momentos felices.

Recordó de nuevo las palabras que se dijeron en la fría y oscura celda. Lástima que Hanabi no cumpliera con la promesa de ser una buena reina para su país; o que Neji no pudiese cumplir con la promesa de cuidar de Hanabi y Tenten. Al menos les quedaba la promesa de reunirse en otra vida. En una que no contuviese tanto dolor y penas; una vida mucho mejor, donde fuesen iguales y pudiesen estar juntos sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo. Donde lo único que importase sería el vivir cada momento con una sonrisa en los labios. Miró hacia abajo, el abismo se abría a sus pies.

Naruto la observaba unos metros más detrás. Sabía que tenía que darle su espacio. Ella deseaba pensar en solitario, pero le preocupaba su silencio y, más que nada, sus lágrimas. No le gustaba verla llorar; no le gustaba ni un poco. A él también le provocaban ganas de llorar el verla así. Suspiró, sin dejar de contemplarla.

Hinata veía en dirección al abismo que se encontraba a solo unos pasos de ella. El abismo que la separaba de sus seres queridos y de su preciada libertad. Sabía que mientras estuviese viva jamás estaría con ellos, y que los recuerdos de lo que fue su vida la atormentarían para siempre. Ella no deseaba eso. No. Solamente quería dejar de sufrir en vano y que su tortuosa vida culminara de una buena vez. Solo deseaba eso, dejar de pensar, de sentir, dejar de ser una esclava y vivir; dejar atrás el pasado y el dolor; dejar de lado todo lo que tenía que ver con su inútil e innecesaria vida de esclava.

Un espejismo se abrió frente a sus ojos, los rostros sonrientes de Neji, Tenten y Hanabi le miraban con amor. No pensó. Solo deseaba estar con ellos. Sus pies se movieron involuntariamente y avanzó sin contratiempos hacia el borde del abismo. Un paso, eso faltaba para estar con ellos. Un paso.

Cerró sus llorosos ojos con fuerza y lo dio, esperando ir con ellos y que la recibieran con amor.

-¡HINATA! – una voz que la sacó de su letargo, una voz cálida y que mostraba preocupación. Abrió sus perlados ojos de golpe, solo para ver que su cabeza se encontraba en el pecho de alguien. Naruto.

Éste, al ver las intenciones de la chica corrió lo más rápido que pudo y alcanzó a tomarla de su muñeca un segundo antes de que se lanzara al vacío, luego tiró de ella y la abrazó, cayendo ambos al suelo de rodillas. El joven ojiazul se alivió al sentirla de nuevo entre sus brazos, sana y salva. La agarró por los hombros e hizo que se mirasen a los ojos; los suyos mostraban total preocupación y un poco de enojo por las acciones de la chica; los de ella mostraban desconcierto.

-¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO, HINATA?! ¡PUDISTE MORIR! – dijo sacudiéndola ligeramente. Segundos de desconcierto para la chica, después reaccionó con furia y desesperación contenida, golpeando el varonil pecho en un intento de liberarse y correr de nuevo en dirección al abismo que parecía tan prometedor y amigable.

-¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO! ¡DESEO MORIR! ¡YA NO QUIERO CONTINUAR CON ESTO! – Naruto la miró interrogante, sin soltarla, ella continuó hablando y forcejeando con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mantenía los ojos cerrados - ¡¿DE QUE SIRVE HABER QUEDADO CON VIDA SI TODOS LOS QUE ME IMPORTABAN HAN MUERTO?! ¡¿DE QUE SIRVE?! ¡NO ME QUEDA NADA! ¡TODO MI MUNDO DESAPARECIÓ! ¡ELLOS SE HAN IDO! ¡NO HAY NADA PARA MI EN NINGÚN LUGAR! ¡NADA! – dio un último y agónico grito, dejando de luchar. Siguió sollozando con la cara oculta entre sus manos.

Se sentía miserable, perdida. De pronto sintió unos bazos rodeándola en un intento de reconfortarle, volvió a abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Era él. De nuevo era él, de nuevo era Naruto.

-No digas eso, por favor, no lo vuelvas a decir - escuchaba su radiante voz apagada y triste. Ella no comprendía, guardó silencio, permitiéndole a Naruto continuar – Yo sé que es difícil saber que eres el único que ha sobrevivido a algo. Yo también lo perdí todo, o al menos eso pensé en su momento - Hinata se sorprendió más, ¿a qué se refería? – cuando era niño mis padre y yo salimos de paseo, pero hubo un accidente y él único sobreviviente fui yo; cuando me enteré quise hacer lo mismo que tú hace un rato, quería morir e ir con ellos. Dejar mi vida de lado para estar de nuevo entre sus brazos. Me sumí en la tristeza y la soledad, creyendo que nada quedaba para mí, creyéndome solo - la chica se preguntaba porque seguía con vida si él también lo había intentado – pero, pero me di cuenta de que no estaba solo. Tenía amigos y conocidos que me querían. Tenía a Sasuke, a Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru; tenía a mi padrino, Jiraiya, el antiguo esposo de Tsunade, aunque después de un tiempo mi él falleció - pobre Tsunade, por eso siempre trataba con más cariño a Naruto - seguí teniéndolos a todos ellos. Después de un tiempo comprendí que nunca estaría solo, porque ellos siempre estarían ahí para mí y yo siempre estaría ahí para ellos. Éramos y somos, de una u otra manera, una familia - culminó con un poco de alegría en la voz.

-Pero, pero yo no tengo nada así - murmuró con pesar la chica.

-Te equivocas - sintió a Naruto menear la cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de desacuerdo – Sakura-chan te ve como una hermana, al igual que Sasuke; Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Sai, ellos te quieren mucho. Para Shizune eres especial. Para mi madrina Tsunade eres como una hija - hizo una pausa, se separó un poco de la joven, la tomó de su mentón e hizo que lo viera a los ojos – y para mí, para mi eres alguien muy importante, Hinata - le sonrió de la manera en que solo él sabe hacer, un sonrojo atravesó el rostro de Hinata; él, él la - todos te queremos mucho, Hina-chan, ya eres parte de nosotros, de nuestras vidas, de nuestra familia. Ya tienes un lugar aquí - tomó una de sus blancas manos y la puso sobre su pecho – en nuestro corazón - volvió a sonreírle con calidez y cerrando los ojos.

Hubo silencio. Las palabras no le salían a Hinata. Naruto le volvió a mirar y acarició su rostro.

-Hinata, no estás sola. Nunca estarás sola. No volverás a sufrir ni a pasar momentos malos, nosotros te vamos a cuidar. Yo te voy a cuidar - hizo otra pausa y su mirada se tornó un tanto sombría – pero, por favor, no vuelvas a decir cosas como las que has dicho. No lo hagas, por favor. No me gusta oírlas, son palabras que ya no deben ser dichas, al menos no por una persona como tú - Hinata bajó la mirada, llorando - que si tiene amigos, que si tienes amor. Entiende, Hina-chan - la volvió a abrazar con ternura – nosotros jamás te vamos a abandonar, jamás.

-¿Lo, lo prometes?- susurró con esperanza la joven. Naruto sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su larga cabellera negra.

-Te lo juro, y ya sabes que yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra - soltó una risa pequeña. Hinata cerró los ojos, sonriendo. Correspondió a aquel abrazo, esta vez llorando de felicidad; ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su salvador.

-Gracias - musitó entre sollozos.

-No, Hinata, gracias a ti por aceptarnos - Naruto sentía las lágrimas de la chica mojar su camisa. La sentía temblar. Sentía su alivio y felicidad. Lo cual le hizo sonreír; aunque se seguía preguntando porque ella le preocupaba más que nadie en el mundo, ¿por qué?

Tal vez Sasuke tenía razón. Tal vez para él Hinata significaba mucho más que una amiga, mucho, mucho más. Sentirla así, feliz y relajada, le daba tanta paz. En cambio, cuando escuchó que quería morir, él sintió como si le apuñalaran el corazón. Si, esta chica, la chica que rescató, significaba demasiado para él. Demasiado.

Mientras se abrazaban pensaba en las veces que Tsunade le había insistido en que se consiguiera una novia, después de todo ya era bastante mayorcito y todos sus amigos ya estaban casados, todos menos él. Él era el único que no podía encontrar esa clase de amor. No importaban las chicas que conociese, ninguna era lo que él buscaba. Ya se había dado por vencido. Hasta que llegó a Konoha y la vio ahí, de pie y ensangrentada, recibiendo un cruel castigo.

Miró desde las sombras a la chica que era castigada, quería ayudarla. Luego miró como se desataba el caos por una guerra estúpida e innecesaria. Vio el pánico y supo que era su oportunidad. Sorteando los peligros y sin importarle su vida llegó hasta ella, la liberó de las cuerdas que la ataban: aún vivía. La cargó y corrió de vuelta a su auto, la metió y condujo hasta donde se hospedaba, ordenó que la atendieran y luego de que supo sobre la extinción de sus tierras, decidió llevarla consigo. La dejó encargada con algunos amigos y después volvió a Konoha, en busca de sobrevivientes, topándose con nada. Regresó a su hogar, dispuesto a verla. Cuando lo hizo quedó fascinado y algo nuevo comenzó a surgir, algo desconocido para él. Cuando ella se deprimía, él lo hacía; cuando sonreía, él lo hacía, era algo único.

Una noche habló con Sasuke sobre eso; él se rio y luego le contestó con simpleza:

-Estás enamorado - Naruto se sorprendió y luego intentó desmentir a Sasuke; pero cuando quedó solo siguió pensando en eso. Y hoy todo se había aclarado para Naruto.

Si, estaba enamorado. Estaba enamorado de Hinata, la chica que salvó, la chica de Konoha. Su chica de Konoha. Aunque quedaba algo por saber: ¿ella le correspondería?

Ante la idea de ser rechazado le daban ganas hasta de llorar pero ya no lo soportaba. Tenía que ser valiente y aventurarse a decir lo que sentía. Suspiró, tomó aliento y separó poco a poco a Hinata de su pecho; ella le miró desconcertada. Él la observó, sus ojos un tanto rojos por el llanto, algunas lágrimas secas en su rostro, aun así se veía hermosa. Tan hermosa. Naruto le sonrió nervioso.

-Hinata - susurró, luego tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso en los labios. Un corto y dulce beso, en el cual mostraba todo lo que sentía. Cuanto la amaba.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa. La besaba, él la besaba. Algo con lo que había soñado tanto tiempo estaba pasando. Naruto se separó de sus labios y la miró sonrojado, con la ternura a flote en sus azulinos ojos.

-Te amo - pronunció lentamente y sonriendo. Hinata había quedado en shock, pero, tras unos segundos, correspondió a esa sonrisa y se tiró a sus brazos de nuevo. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Naruto.

-Yo, yo también te amo, Naruto-kun - susurró. Naruto, en ese instante, se sintió el ser más feliz del universo. Por fin había encontrada a alguien a quien amar.

Con su mano levantó el rostro de su chica y la besó otra vez, siendo un beso más duradero y cargado de sentimientos. Después se miraron, él puso su frente contra la de Hinata y le sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo, luego se abrazaron. Pasado un rato se pusieron en pie, tomados de la mano, y caminaron colina abajo, dispuestos a irse de aquel sitio. Ambos iban con una sonrisa en los labios. La suave brisa acariciaba sus rostros.

Al dar la vuelta en una de las callecitas tres siluetas se distinguieron en la entrada de Konoha. Hablaban con el cuidador, al parecer intentaban pasar. No se les podía distinguir, estaban de espaldas a los dos. El auto de Naruto se encontraba junto al cuidador y esas personas, así que caminaron en aquella dirección.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, Naruto habló, llamando su atención.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Señor Uzumaki, con la prisa que llevaba hace un rato se me olvidó decirle, estas personas son sobrevivientes de la masacre que aquí ocurrió - explicó el guardia, los tres personajes continuaban dándoles la espalda.

-¿Sobrevivientes? – preguntó Naruto, mientras el corazón de Hinata comenzaba a latir fuertemente. Las siluetas se dieron la vuelta.

-Sí, nosotros… - el hombre que había comenzado a hablar no pudo terminar su frase, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica que sostenía la mano de aquel joven caballero rubio.

Un estremecimiento recorrió los cuerpos de los sobrevivientes de Konoha.

El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza haciendo que las cabelleras de todos se agitaran con violencia.

-¿Hinata? – dijeron las tres personas al mismo tiempo, dejando a la muchacha anonada.

-No, no puede ser - contestó ella justo antes de caer desmayada en brazos de Naruto por la impresión.

-¡Hinata!

* * *

Cha, cha, cha, chaaan

Hasta aquí, espero poder traer pronto el último episodio, todo depende de como vayan las cosas en la Universidad.

Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y por agregar a favoritos.

Nos leemos luego.


	11. Chapter 11

Buenas noches~, al menos por este lado del mundo es de noche.

Okay, me ha esforzado para poder traerles el último capítulo de esta historia el día de hoy y no hacerlos esperar.

Disfruten de la lectura.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 11: Adiós Konoha.

-¿Seguro que está bien? - preguntaba un joven de larga cabellera castaña a Naruto, quien continuaba sosteniendo a Hinata, arrodillado en el suelo. El cuidador se había alejado para continuar con su trabajo. El hombre vestía un pantalón de mezclilla recto y una camisa gris sencilla, junto con unos zapatos cafés.

-Sí, solo se desmayó por la impresión que le causaron, o eso creo - murmuró lo último al tiempo que acariciaba con delicadeza el bello rostro de su, desde hacía unos momentos, novia.

-Es increíble que esté viva. No entiendo como lo logró – dijo una de las mujeres que estaban ahí, llevaba puesta una falda color crema, unas sandalias blancas y una blusa de tono rojo.

-Yo la salvé, - los llegados le miraron - aproveché el disturbio causado por la guerra para rescatarla – aclaró el joven caballero.

-¿Tú salvaste a mi hermana? – dijo la otra mujer que usaba un vestido sencillo con mangas de tono amarillo y unas sandalias blancas. Naruto alzó el rostro bruscamente, mirando fijo a la persona que acababa de decir esas palabras.

-¿Hermana? ¿Tú eres hermana de Hina-chan?

-Media hermana, pero sí. – afirmó con una semi sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hanabi; y ellos son Neji y Tenten – señaló a las otras dos personas.

-Hanabi - repitió el ojiazul con asombro – mi cuñada Hanabi. – sonrió con alegría.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! – se exaltaron los otros sobrevivientes de Konoha.

-Ajá. Bueno, verás, Hinata-chan es mi novia y…

-¡¿Qué eres que de Hinata?! – el hombre lo miraba con algo de furia.

-Su novio y, espero, futuro esposo - sonrió radiante y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. La sonrisa dejó anonadas a las mujeres, que bella era.

Hinata afortunada.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! – gritó el chico.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Naruto estaba confundido.

-Porque ella es mi prima y no dejaré que este con alguien que es un completo desconocido.

-Seré desconocido para ti, em…

-Neji - masculló el hombre recordándole su nombre.

-Si, como sea. Seré un desconocido para ti, Neji, pero, para Hinata, he sido la persona que más se ha preocupado por ella desde la destrucción de tu ciudad; soy quien la rescató y cuidó; soy quien la ama y…- dejó de hablar cuando sintió que SU chica se removía entre sus brazos. Estaba despertando. Abrió los ojos con lentitud. - ¡Hinata-chan, que bueno que despiertas! ¡Me preocupaste! – le dio una de sus enormes y alegres sonrisas, que hizo sonrojar a la chica.

-Perdón, pero yo creí…

-Sigues disculpándote por todo, hermana. Creo que algunas cosas nunca cambian – al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar, Hinata dejó de ver a su amado salvador y miró a su alrededor, para sorprenderse de nuevo. Ella pensaba que había sido un sueño o un espejismo…pero no. Era real. Ellos estaban vivos.

¡Vivos!

-Hanabi, Tenten, Neji - pronunció al tiempo que sus ojos pasaban de una persona a otra. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y resbalaron por su rostro sin que ella pudiese evitarlo – están vivos - apretó con fuerza la mano que Naruto le ofrecía – vivos - repitió con fervor.

-Sí, Hinata, estamos vivos, y tú también – sonrió Tenten inclinándose para abrazarla con fuerza, fundiendo sus propias lagrimas con las de su mejor amiga.

-Tenten - la chica correspondió a la muestra de cariño, separándose de Naruto, quien les dio su espacio parándose a un lado – Creí que, que solo yo había sobrevivido.

-Pues te equivocaste, hermana, porque nosotros también logramos escapar. Gracias a Neji – Hanabi se arrodilló ante ellas y se unió al abrazo.

-Hermanita - Hinata las estrechó a ambas con fuerza, luego vio a su primo – Gracias Neji, muchísimas gracias - el castaño sonrió y se acercó, haciendo a las tres ponerse de pie para después abrazar a la prima que creía perdida.

-No hay nada que agradecer, te prometí cuidarlas, lo cumplí y lo seguiré cumpliendo – dijo apartándola de si y sonriendo con sinceridad.

-Me alegra mucho que estén vivos pero… - razonó unas cuantas cosas en su atolondrada mente - ¿son los únicos?

-Si - suspiró Neji. Hinata pensó por un segundo en Kiba y se puso triste, después de todo ella le había amado en secreto durante años. Más solo fue un segundo, ya que recordó a Naruto, la persona a quien más amaba en ese momento.

-Ya veo. Es, es una lástima - momento silencioso - ¿Cómo aprendieron este idioma? – la pregunta resultaba un tanto extraña, pero lo que quería la chica era cambiar de tema lo más pronto posible.

-Pues, nos establecimos en un lugar algo lejos de aquí, hemos vivido ahí durante algunos meses y eso nos llevó a aprender su lengua. Fue algo difícil, pero lo conseguimos – dijo orgullosa Tenten.

-Sí, lo conseguimos, pero sin olvidar nuestra lengua materna – recordó Neji.

-¿Y tú como la aprendiste, hermana?

-Naruto-kun me la enseñó – señaló agradecida al chico ojiazul que sonrió.

-¿Naruto? ¿Ese es el nombre del que dice ser tu novio? – las palabras de su hermana menor hicieron sonrojar a la joven.

-Él dijo que…

-Sí, ese es mi nombre: Uzumaki Naruto. Un gusto conocerles. – se acercó y tomó a Hinata de la mano. Neji lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Supongo que nos tendremos que separar de nuevo - dijo el ojiperla mayor con rencor en la voz.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Neji? – regañó Tenten.

-Porque nosotros ya nos establecimos en la pequeña ciudad de la Lluvia y Hinata seguro se querrá ir con su…novio – hubo silencio abrumador en el ambiente. En eso Naruto soltó la mano de Hinata y caminó lejos de ellos, sacando su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y marcando un número telefónico; se apartó tanto que no lograban oír lo que decía a través del aparato.

-¡Neji! ¡No tenías por qué decir las cosas así! – regañaron al mismo tiempo Tenten y Hanabi, viendo con preocupación a Hinata, quien tenía un gesto de tristeza pintando en su dulce rostro.

-Es la verdad – se encogió de hombros.

-No del todo, Hinata nos puede visitar, o nosotros a ella. No es como si nuca más nos fuésemos a ver – recriminó Hanabi.

-Yo no lo veo tan sencillo. Por lo que nos contó el cuidador ellos vienen de muy lejos. Es muy probable que nuca más nos volvamos a ver – se cruzó de brazos en actitud de superioridad.

-¡Neji! – Tenten golpeó a su amado.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – se pusieron a pelear.

-No, no puede ser que nos separemos de nuevo. Tiene, tiene que haber una solución - las suaves palabras de Hinata pararon las discusiones.

-Hinata - murmuraron con pesar. El ambiente se sentía igual a aquella vez en el calabozo del palacio.

-¡Listo! – Naruto caminó hasta ellos muy sonriente - ¡Asunto arreglado! – fue hasta Hinata de nuevo y volvió a sujetar su mano.

-No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres, Naruto? – preguntó Hanabi.

-Pues que ya no se tendrán que separar de nuevo - sonrió con alegría - ¡porque se vienen con nosotros a la Ciudad del Fuego! – gritó entusiasta.

-¡¿Qué?! – abrieron sus ojos los cuatro de Konoha.

-Pues eso, se vienen a vivir a la Ciudad del Fuego.

-Pero, pero nosotros no podemos, tenemos ya un hogar y…

-Se les dará un nuevo hogar en mi ciudad, no es tan diferente de la ciudad de la Lluvia, solo es un tanto más, mmm, grande – se encogió de hombros el rubio.

-Pero, Naruto-kun - comenzó Hinata, él se puso frente a ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Mira, Hinata, yo ya te lo dije, no me quiero separar de ti, ahora eres mi mundo; sin embargo, no puedo dejar mis cargos en mi ciudad, aunque quisiese hacerlo, ¡de veras! – Sonrió nervioso y nostálgico – tú sabes que me hago cargo de las empresas de mis padres y soy el principal accionista del refugio Senju JD. No puedo abandonar a todas las personas necesitadas que viven ahí, pero tampoco te quiero dejar a ti - acarició su mejilla con ternura, ante la atenta mirada de Neji y las sonrisas de Tenten y Hanabi – porque te amo demasiado – le dio un corto y dulce beso en los labios que la sonrojó – Así que he tomado una decisión que espero no les moleste, je-je.

-¿Llevarnos a todos a la Ciudad del Fuego? – dijo con dificultad.

-Sí, he hablado con mi madrina Tsunade, explicándole la situación. Ella ha accedido a ayudar a tus conocidos; se les dará un hogar, un trabajo y una nueva y mejorada vida. Si ellos lo aceptan - les miró.

-¿Por qué no eres tú quien se queda con Hinata y nosotros en la Lluvia? ¿Por qué somos nosotros quienes tenemos que dejar de nuevo nuestra vida? – cuestionó Neji con autoridad y mirando al rubio de manera retadora.

-Bueno, como ya dije, tengo ciertas cosas que me atan a mi ciudad; si no fuese por eso con gusto seguiría a Hinata hasta el fin del mundo – comentó el rubio girando para verles y abrazando a Hinata por los hombros – y también porque, bueno, verás, Tsunade-obachan ha puesto el altavoz y me ha oído Sakura-chan y me ha amenazado de que si dejo a Hinata en este sitio, cuando llegue a casa me descuartizará. Y sino llego ella vendrá hasta aquí para hacernos pedazos a todos.

-¿Quién es Sakura?

-Una de los tantos amigos que ha hecho Hinata en la Ciudad del Fuego, pero créeme cuando te digo que no la quieres conocer enojada, ¡de veras! Es peor que mi madrina cuando tiene el dichoso periodo – se estremeció el joven Uzumaki. Silencio - ¿Y bueno, que dicen? – los miró. Después de un rato la hermana de la chica se aventuró a dar un paso al frente.

-Hinata, ¿tú eres feliz viviendo con Naruto? – preguntó Hanabi.

-Si. Su ciudad es muy hermosa, las personas son muy buenas y me siento querida y aceptada – contestó mirando al suelo, algo apenada – Tengo amigos y una nueva vida que me agrada.

-Entonces yo voy contigo – la chica de Konoha alzó la vista y vio a su hermanita – si es un lugar tan bueno seguro nos adaptamos mejor que en la Lluvia. Yo voy – caminó hasta ella y Naruto, mirando a los otros dos.

-Mmm, yo también voy, pero solo si Neji viene – la chica miró a su prometido, corrección, todos miraron al joven.

-¿Neji? – el castaño miró a su prima, se veía tan radiante al lado de aquel tipo; tan feliz y radiante. Nunca le había visto así durante su vida en Konoha. No se podía permitir el lujo de arrebatarle tanta felicidad solo por sus celos familiares y sobreprotectores. Ellos se podrían adaptar a la nueva ciudad como se adaptaron a la Lluvia, eso seguro.

Suspiró resignado, dándose por vencido.

-Está bien. Iiremos a la Ciudad del Fuego.

-¡SI~! – se abrazaron a él las tres.

-En ese caso, es hora de marcharnos – Naruto dio unos pasos en señal de irse – los dejó un momento a solas en lo que hablo con el cuidador para que se despidan de Konoha – se fue rumbo a su vehículo, dejando solos a los últimos nativos de aquel pueblo extinto por una guerra cuyo motivo ya fue olvidado.

Los tres se miraron y, sin mediar palabra, caminaron rumbo a la colina donde antes Hinata intentara dejar de existir. Las hermanas iban tomadas de la mano, al igual que los prometidos. Llegaron al final de la colina, admirando por última vez el lugar que fuese su hogar durante tantos años.

-Konoha - murmuró Neji con nostalgia.

-¿Saben? A pesar de todo, extrañaré ciertas cosas de mi vida en este poblado – dijo Tenten.

-¿Si? – Hanabi le miró sorprendida, creía que la vida de una esclava siempre era mala.

-Si. Extrañaré ver el atardecer sentada a las orillas del río; extrañare los paseos que dábamos por las campos de sembradío; las noches que Hinata y yo pasábamos en vela contando las estrellas. Extrañaré muchas cosas y no olvidaré los pocos pero buenos momentos que viví aquí.

-Yo tampoco olvidaré los buenos momentos, pero los malos, los malos los enterraré en lo más profundo de mi mente – dijo Hanabi.

-Konoha siempre será nuestro lugar de origen por mucho que nos lleven a otro sitio a hacer una nueva vida, Konoha siempre será la tierra donde nacimos. Será la tierra por la cual tantas almas dieron la vida. Se grabará en nuestras mentes – Neji sostenía con fuerza la mano de su amada.

-Sí, pero es tiempo de decirle adiós - habló Hinata con su dulce y melodiosa voz en el momento en que la brisa del campo tocaba sus rostros, agitando sus cabelleras y ropas.

-Sí, creo que llegó el momento de otra despedida. Solo que esta vez ya no nos separaran. – Hanabi estrechó la mano de su hermana. Los cuatro personajes se miraron sonrientes.

¿Qué importaba a donde iban mientras estuviesen juntos?

-Bueno, todo listo. Es hora de irnos – Naruto se les había unido y estaba frente a ellos, sonriéndoles amistosamente.

Los cuatro asintieron y bajaron con él la colina; llegaron a su vehículo y se subieron, Hanabi, Tenten y Neji en la parte trasera y Hinata se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Naruto se despidió con cortesía del cuidador y también tomo su lugar frente al volante. Puso en acción el motor y comenzó a conducir…alejándose de Konoha. De esa ciudad contenedora de tanta historia. Sus acompañantes miraron hacia atrás una última vez.

-Adiós, Konoha - musitaron Neji y Tenten al mismo tiempo con tristeza mientras se tomaban de las manos. Estando ellos dos juntos se sentían con el valor suficiente para afrontar cualquier nuevo reto que el destino les pusiese enfrente.

-Adiós, padre - suspiró Hanabi. A final de cuentas, él fue un tanto bueno con ella y le llegó a tener aprecio. Vio al frente, su hermana se veía tan feliz al lado de Naruto, mucho más que cuando hablaba de Kiba. Suspiró de nuevo. Esperaba que ella también encontrase amigos y el amor en la Ciudad del Fuego.

_-Adiós, Kiba_ \- pensó la ojiperla con tristeza. Después de todo, ella lo había amado con devoción. Ahora tenía a Naruto a su lado. Naruto le daría la fuerza necesaria para continuar con aquel sendero y, esperaba, les diera fuerzas y aliento a su mejor amiga, su primo y su hermana para que rehicieran su vida en su nueva ciudad. Sonrió. Estando juntos lo conseguirían. Echó un último vistazo hacia atrás.

Solo uno más.

-Adiós, Konoha- murmuró para luego tomar la mano de Naruto y ver hacia adelante.

Hacia su futuro.

.

* * *

.

Bueno, eso es todo.

**Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki:** vaya, vaya, no esperaba que comentaras, eso me hizo feliz. Sé cuanto te gusta este fanfic, y agradezco que no hicieras spoiler jaja.

**carlos29:** en realidad, casi todo lo que escribo es dramático.

**letyk s:** espero que te gustara el episodio.

**Dragon-hime:** thank you very much

Espero nos leamos después.


	12. Chapter 12

Ahora sí, para concluir con esta historia les traigo un epílogo. Fue algo que salió de la nada la primera vez que la escribí.

Espero les guste.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 12: Epílogo.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros-azulados se encontraba en la cocina, preparando todo para partir el pastel de cumpleaños.

-Hinata-nee, ¿te ayudo? – la mujer giró y vio a su hermana menor con ternura, su abultado vientre se hacía notar a través del lindo vestido color mármol; tenía siete meses de embarazo, pero eso no le quitaba lo atractiva.

-Si, por favor, coge esos platos y cucharas, yo llevo el pastel.

-De acuerdo - cada una salió de la cocina cargando con sus cosas. Llegaron al patio de la amplia residencia. El lugar estaba decorado con globos de diversos colores y serpentinas, había unos columpios donde varios pequeños jugaban, algunas niñas tomaban el té y unos niños corrían desenfrenados jugando con pistolas y espadas de plástico. Un hombre de cabellos rubios y sonrisa cautivadora se aproximó a las mujeres.

-Deja te ayudo - tomó la charola con el pastel, Hinata no opuso resistencia, cuando él le sonreía de esa manera no había forma de decirle que no.

-¡El pastel ya está aquí! – chilló una pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, era la hija de Ino y Sai, tenía seis años, era alegre y bondadosa; se llamaba como su madre.

-¡Pasteeeel! – corearon todos los infantes y corrieron al encuentro de quien cargaba el postre.

-¡O-oigan! ¡Esperen! – Naruto alzó la charola por encima de los pequeñines.

-¡Tío Naruto, queremos pastel! – chilló otra niña de cabellos castaños y ojos color de luna jalando la camisa del hombre; hija de Tenten y Neji, tenía cinco años y era tan fuerte como sus padres, su nombre era Hana.

-¡Esperen un poco! – Naruto intentaba abrirse paso a través de ese mar de pequeños de entre cuatro y siete años de edad; eran unos niños y niñas que gritaban y pedían con alegría un pedazo de aquel suculento dulce.

-¡Yo quiero primero! – habló un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, era el hijo mayor de Hanabi y su esposo, el pequeño Daisuke tenía cinco años.

-¡No, yo primero! – retó una niña de cabellera negra con destellos rojos y ojos color jade, hija menor de los esposos Uchiha, una chica con el carácter de su madre y la arrogancia de su padre: la impulsiva Sakurita dueña de cinco años de vida.

-¡No, las mujeres después, hermanita! – contradijo con tono arrogante otro niño de cabellos negros y ojos verde oscuro, hijo mayor de Sasuke y Sakura, un chico serio pero con tintes de humor, Fugaku, de siete años.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡El festejado va primero! ¡Ábranle paso a mi hermanito! – un niño de ojos color luna y cabello negro azulado de unos seis años empujó entre la multitud a un chiquillo rubio de ojos azul claro, casi pegándole al blanco.

-No-no tienes por qué empujarme, aniki - el chiquillo tenía un tierno rubor en las mejillas.

-Nada, nada, sino te empujo tú solito no llegas nunca al pastel, ototo – sonrió contagiosamente el mayor mientras llegaba al lado de su padre y subía a su hermanito a una silla para que quedara a la altura del pastel que ya estaba sobre la mesa.

-¡Apúrate a partir el pastel, Minato-kun! – gritaba una chiquilla de siete años rubia y de ojos verdes, la linda y pequeña Sayaka.

-Tsk, mujer, no seas tan gritona y problemática – se quejaba su hermano de seis años, un pelinegro de ojos igualmente verdes, Daichi, hijo de Shikamaru y Temari.

-Hago lo que se me pega la gana, hermanito tonto.

-Tsk, papá tiene razón, todas las mujeres son problemáticas.

-Ya, haber, silencio, tranquilos todos – quiso calmar Hinata con una sonrisa, al instante los niños callaron, siempre era así cuando Hinata pedía algo a un pequeño, el niño lo hacía.

-¡Muy bien, todos a cantarle feliz cumpleaños a mi hermanito! – gritó el joven Ichiro.

-¡El que no cante no recibe pastel! – anunció Tenten divertida. Los infantes no esperaron más y comenzaron a cantar, al finalizar el pequeño Minato, con todo y su rubor, sopló las cuatro velitas que estaban en el postre de chocolate. Los aplausos y chillidos por parte de sus amiguitos y compañeros de la guardería se escucharon. Al poco rato todos los niños comían pastel, sentados y quietos.

-¿Has pedido algún deseo antes de soplar las velas, Mina-kun? – preguntaba Hanabi a su sobrino, acariciando su abultado vientre, mientras comían en compañía de Naruto, Hinata, Ichiro, Neji, Tenten, Hana, Daisuke y el esposo de la joven: Konohamaru Sarutobi, hombre de cabello marrón y ojos profundos, semblante siempre amable y travieso. Hinata aún no podía creer que su hermana se hubiese enamorado de aquel joven que era como un hermano para Naruto.

-Si - contestó el pequeño en un susurro y con ese adorable sonrojo que recordaba a su madre.

-¿Podemos saber cuál ha sido tu deseo? – Konohamaru le miraba divertido mientras sostenía la mano de su esposa con cariño.

-Pues, yo, yo pedí…

-¡No puedes decir lo que has pedido! Si lo haces tú deseo no se cumplirá – regañó la inquieta Hana golpeando la mesa.

-¿No?

-¡No!

-Hana, señorita, ¿qué modales son esos? – Neji la miraba con reproche, pues había hablado con la boca llena y casi acostándose sobre la mesa.

-Ops. Je-je. Perdona, papi - sonrió a modo de disculpa la pequeña después de tragar lo que tenía en su boca.

-Neji - ahora Tenten era quien reprochaba a su esposo con la mirada - es solo una niña - miró un rato a su esposo, luego vio a su sobrino – no le hagas caso a Hana, Minato-kun, tal vez, si nos dices cual fue tu deseo, lo podamos cumplir entre todos – sonrió con amabilidad.

-Bueno. Yo pedí - el niño miraba al suelo y de vez en cuando espiaba a sus padres – yo pedí… - comenzó a jugar con el mantel de la mesa. Naruto sonrió, era tan parecido a su madre.

-¡Ya sé que pediste, ototo! – dijo Ichiro con una sonrisa de complicidad – Pediste que papá y mamá nos lleven a conocer el lugar donde se crio mami – todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa; Neji casi escupe su limonada al escuchar eso, comenzó a tener un acceso de tos; Hinata, Hanabi y Tenten bajaron la mirada; Konohamaru miraba a su esposa con preocupación pues él estaba al tanto de toda la historia.

-¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó Ichiro con desconcierto. Los niños no entendían nada.

-No - Naruto se paró y caminó hasta el lugar de su hijo para ponerse delante de él en cuclillas – Minato - el pequeño lo miró, apenado, en definitiva era tan idéntico a su madre se repitió el hombre.

-Papi, yo no quise - las lágrimas comenzaban a notarse.

-Shhh. Dime, hijo, ¿ese fue tu deseo? – hubo silencio por un rato en la mesa.

-Si.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a un lugar como Konoha?

-Es que, es que mami a veces dice que era un lugar bonito y me gustaría conocerlo, pero - bajó la mirada de nuevo.

-Mmm, ya veo - nuevo silencio, los niños no perdían detalle de lo que pasaba, curiosidad infantil. Naruto estiró su mano y la paso sobre la cabeza de su hombrecito – Minato, te prometo que cuando seas más grande te llevaré, ¿vale? – el chiquillo alzó la vista y vio a su padre, le sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ok! – sonrió el niño de igual manera.

-No entiendo nada - Daisuke sostenía la cucharita de plástico en su boca.

-Pues yo menos - dijo Hana, ambos vieron a Ichiro, él era el mayor, debía saber algo. Y si sabía, pero mejor callar.

-¿Qué? No me vean a mí, yo sé menos que ustedes - se terminó su pastel de un bocado, luego fue hasta su hermano menor y le jaló para que se parase – vamos, ototo, ¡vamos a jugar con los demás!

-¡Aniki! – el pequeño fue arrastrado por su hermano y seguido por los otros niños que estaban en esa mesa. Los adultos les miraron marcharse, Naruto regreso a su asiento al lado de Hinata.

-Naruto, ¿Por qué le prometiste a Minato que le llevarías a Konoha? – le miraron.

-Konohamaru, ¿no crees que mi hijo tiene derecho a conocer sus raíces?

-Sí, pero… - miraron a Hinata, aun decaída.

-¡No pensaste en Hinata! – reprochó Neji.

-¡Claro que lo hice! – Naruto lo vio de manera retadora, luego se calmó – claro que pensé en Hinata, por eso mismo se lo prometí - desvió la mirada hacia los niños, Minato era cargado por Ichiro, quien le daba vueltas, ambos reían.

-Disculpa, no comprendo - dijo Tenten.

-Naruto-niisan, explícate, por favor - invitó Hanabi.

-No creo correcto ocultarles a los niños sus raíces, ni quiénes son sus padres – explicó sin dejar de mirar a los niños divertirse.

-¿Crees que a tus hijos les gustará saber que su madre fue una esclava? – Soltó Neji sin pensar, luego cayó con nerviosismo, viendo a su prima y a su esposa – per-perdonen, Hinata, Tenten… - ellas menearon la cabeza en un intento de restarle importancia, pero la peliazul continuaba con la mirada gacha. Naruto se giró y quedó viéndoles.

-Ellos ya lo saben - todos le vieron sorprendidos, hasta Hinata, aunque con un poco de temor - o, al menos, Ichiro lo sabe.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Cómo le pudiste decir?!

-Yo no le dije, al menos no al principio, fue porque escuchó una conversación tuya con tu esposa – señaló a Neji.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, los escuchó hablando sobre tiempos pasados. Al parecer sintió más curiosidad y me fue a preguntar, al principio no sabía que decirle, pero luego lo pensé y le conté todo.

-¡¿Qué?! – esta vez Konohamaru expulsó por la boca toda la soda que estaba tomando.

-Sí, solo se lo conté, él escuchó hasta el final. Admito que asusté un poco cuando no dijo nada – confesó apenado y nervioso Naruto - y más cuando se paró y comenzó a salir de la habitación pero, antes de salir…

FLASH BACK

-Papi - llamó un niño titubeante desde la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Mh? – los azulinos ojos le miraron con cautela.

-No le digas nada de esto a mami.

-¿Por qué? – Naruto alzó una ceja.

-No quiero que se sienta triste porque yo sepa la verdad, pero…- sus ojos miraron al suelo.

-¿Pero?

-Quiero que sepas que ahora admiró más a mi mamá. Ella es muy, muy fuerte - el chiquillo sonrió antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Naruto se quedó en shock y luego sonrió.

.

.

.

-Luego de eso no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema – finalizó Naruto, tomando la mano de su amada esposa. - ¿no estas enfadada conmigo, o si? – se miraron a los ojos un rato.

-No - sonrió la chica. ¿Cómo estar enfadada? Estaba más que feliz, su hijo la consideraba una buena persona y, lo más importante, no le despreciaba por haber sido lo que fue. Todo gracias al fabuloso hombre que tenía por esposo.

-Pfff, que bueno.

-Creo que sería correcto que nosotros también les dijésemos la verdad a nuestros hijos – apuntó Tenten con una sonrisa.

-Sí, parece ser lo mejor; y, cuando sean más grandes, iremos todos juntos a Konoha – dijo emocionada Hanabi, todos se miraron y sonrieron, dejando en claro que era un trato.

La fiesta siguió su curso.

.

.

.

Estaban en su habitación preparándose para ir a la cama. Naruto se daba un baño y Hinata veía por la ventana. Cuanto habían cambiado las cosas en unos pocos años. Tsunade había tomado la decisión de viajar por el mundo en compañía de Shizune y su cerdito, Tonton, iban a los lugares que el difunto esposo de la mujer quiso conocer en vida; se había retirado de la dirección del refugio, siendo sustituida por Konohamaru, quien hacia un excelente trabajo en el lugar. Konohamaru. Sonrió ante el recuerdo del primer encuentro del chico con su hermana, quien le tachó de infantil, grosero, irresponsable, poco confiable, torpe, idiota, en fin, dejó en claro que nuca saldría con alguien como él.

¿Quién diría que medio año después estarían contrayendo nupcias?

Tenten y Neji se casaron un mes después de llegar a La Ciudad del fuego. Y ella y Naruto, ni tardos ni perezoso, fueron marido y mujer ese mismo año.

Si, como habían cambiado las cosas, todos sus amigos del refugio seguían trabajando ahí, y ella misma tenía un empleo de medio tiempo como enfermera al lado de Ino y Sakura. Neji era empleado en la empresa de Sasuke, su hermana era la secretaria de Naruto y su mejor amiga era educadora. Sus vidas eran placenteras y tranquilas.

Nada podía mejorarlo. Bueno, tal vez sí.

-¿De verdad que no estas enojada? Has estado muy callada desde que te conté lo que pasó con Ichiro – Naruto estaba a su lado y le miraba con esos profundos ojos azules que tanto la enamoraban. Hinata sonrió y tomó su mano.

-No estoy enojada, Naruto, tranquilo - lo abrazó, con el pasar de los años había comprendido que, estando abrazados, se transmitían todos sus sentimientos.

-Ok.

-Aunque, tal vez si este un poco molesta porque les has prometido llevarlos a… - no pudo terminar, Naruto ya le había besado, silenciando sus quejas.

-Shhh - se separó y puso un dedo sobre sus rosados labios - es justo que ellos sepan que provienen de una tierra con tantos misterios.

-Pero, pero no queda nada - miró al suelo.

-Queda su historia, quedan sus enseñanzas, quedan Neji, Tenten, tú y, ahora, nuestros hijos. Siempre queda algo - la mujer suspiró.

-Tengo miedo de que después me odien por haber sido una esclava – desvió la mirada.

-Oh, vamos, ¿después de todo lo que pasaste le temes a algo que es imposible que pase? – Hinata vio a su esposo sin comprender sus palabras – los niños te aman, eres su madre, tienen tu noble corazón, ellos jamás te juzgarán u odiaran por lo que fuiste en un pasado – le miraba serio.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro que no te odiaremos, mami! – los dos se giraron, sobresaltados, en la puerta estaban sus queridos hijos, con los pijamas puestos sonriéndoles con cariño.

-¡Ichiro, Minato! ¿Qué hacen despiertos? – preguntó Naruto sin moverse.

-Onisan me estaba contando lo de mami - respondió el rubiecito con un sonrojo - y…- se calló.

-Y Minato quería decirte algo antes de irse a dormir – dijo Ichiro invitando con la mirada a su hermanito para que hablara. El pequeño asintió y caminó hasta sus padres.

-Mami - el pequeño sostenía un osito de peluche con fuerza y vio a su madre con decisión – yo jamás podría odiarte o despreciarte. Te quiero mucho, mami - dijo apenado.

-Yo tampoco podría hacerlo, mamá - Ichiro caminó también. Naruto sonrió. Esos eran sus hijos. Miró a su esposa y advirtió que las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos junto con una sonrisa; ella se arrodilló y abrazó a sus pequeños.

-Los amo tanto - dijo llorando de alegría. Los pequeños entendieron eso y le abrazaron también.

-Y nosotros a ti, mami - contestaron sonriendo. Naruto los miraba de pie, sonriendo. Que hermosa familia había formado con ese ángel salido de aquellas tierras desconocidas. Que feliz era al lado de La Chica de Konoha que rescató de la muerte. Era afortunado, se repetía a si mismo todo el tiempo, por tener a esas tres personas en su vida.

-Bueno, ustedes me han dado una sorpresa maravillosa - Hinata se limpió sus lágrimas y observó a los tres hombres más importantes de su vida con amor - es mi turno de darles a ustedes una buena noticia – sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa, mami? – Ichiro siempre tomando la iniciativa.

-Estoy esperando otro bebé - hubo silencio por unos minutos, Hinata sonreía feliz, acariciando con una mano si vientre, vio a Naruto, todo shockeado.

-¿Un, un bebé? – Ella asintió feliz - ¿voy a ser papá otra vez? – nuevo asentimiento.

-¿Tendremos otro hermano? – los niños igual de sorprendidos, Hinata volvió a asentir - ¡Tendremos otro hermanito! – gritó Ichiro feliz y zarandeando a Minato - ¡Otro bebé! ¡Si~!

-¡Voy a tener otro hijo! – Naruto reaccionó y se acercó a su familia para abrazarlos a todos.

-Espero que sea una niña - vieron a Minato.

-¡Si, que sea una niña! ¡Yo la protegeré de todos los tontos que quieran acercársele! – anunció orgulloso el azabache.

-Yo también espero que sea una niña - confesó Naruto – ya es suficiente con estos dos diablillos como para agregarle otro más - sonrió burlón a sus hijos.

-¡Papá! – gritaron apenados.

-Naruto, nuestros hijos no son unos diablillos - se habían separado un poco y sentado en la cama, Hinata cargaba a Minato en sus piernas y Naruto a Ichiro - aunque no estaría mal que fuese una niña.

-¡Tiene que ser una niña! ¡Yo quiero una hermanita!

-Yo igual - los pequeños comenzaron a discutir con su madre sobre el sexo del nuevo integrante de la familia. Naruto los observó de nuevo. En definitiva, que hermosa familia, vio a Hinata y ella, sonriendo, le devolvió la mirada. Sus hijos continuaban discutiendo, pero no importaba, en aquel cuarto solo había amor y felicidad. Cosas que Hinata merecía después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar en su tierra natal, después de todo su sufrimiento y aquel infierno. Ella no podía evitar pensar en que todo eso le fue recompensado con tener en su vida a personas tan maravillosas como sus hijos, Naruto y sus amigos.

Ahora ya no existía la tristeza y el dolor, solo alegría y amor. Naruto se inclinó y besó a su esposa, un beso corto y emotivo.

-Te amo - dijo Hinata cuando se separaron. Sus hijos les observaban con una sonrisa, no conocían a otro matrimonio que se quisiera tanto como ellos. Naruto sonrió.

-También te amo, mi chica de Konoha - ella se sonrojó pero correspondió a aquella sonrisa que fue su fuente de fortaleza para salir adelante – e igual los amo a ustedes, mis pequeños traviesos – cargó a cada niño con uno de sus brazos y los tiró sobre la cama de su habitación – pero ya es hora de que se duerman – aclaró.

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche? – preguntó con timidez Minato.

-¡Si! ¡Por favor! – rogó Ichiro. Naruto y Hinata se miraron y sonrieron.

-Claro, pero se tiene que dormir ¡ya! – comenzó a acomodarlos y a taparles con las cobijas. Hinata miraba la escena. Después de todo su sufrimiento ahora era tan feliz.

-¡Mami, a dormir! – chilló Ichiro ya acomodado en el centro de la cama junto a su hermano menor.

-Ya voy - Hinata caminó hasta el mueble y se acostó en un extremo, abrazando a Ichiro, Naruto fue al otro lado y abrazó a Minato, apagaron las luces y se dispusieron a dormir, al poco tiempo Hinata y los niños ya estaban en brazos de Morfeo.

Naruto observó a su familia descansar. Cuanto los amaba, en especial a su mujer, a su hermosa chica. Sonrió ante los buenos recuerdos que tenía de su vida con ella y se quedó dormido.

Un futuro brillante y prometedor les esperaba y él le haría frente con gusto mientras tuviese a sus hijos y a su amada chica de Konoha consigo.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo le pondrán? – preguntó Tsunade, quien viajara desde Italia para conocer a la nueva hija de su ahijado. Hinata vio a la pequeña bebé de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que dormía en sus brazos.

-Sí, queremos saber su nombre – Tenten veía a esa pequeña con cariño. Hinata alzó la vista y observó a todas las personas importantes en su vida reunidos en aquella habitación. Sonrió llena de alegría.

-Se llamará Hikari - respondió.

-¿Hikari? – Hanabi y Konohamaru los veían, el hombre sosteniendo en brazos a su pequeña de ocho meses, le habían dado el nombre de su tía, Hinata.

-Sí, no existe un nombre mejor para una niña que representa la luz que nos guiará a lo largo de nuestras vidas, ¿verdad, hijos? – contestó Naruto sonriendo, estaba sentado al lado de su esposa y abrazaba a ambas.

-¡Por supuesto! – contestaron los pequeños desde donde estaban con sus primos y amigos.

-En ese caso – Sakura vio a todos y asintieron para decir al unísono:

-¡Bienvenida al mundo, Hikari!

.

* * *

.

**Diana7610:** gracias, para aclarar tu duda, ambos viven en la época "actual" sólo que el poblado de Hinata se encontraba oculto, hoy en día aún existen lugares así. Espero la explicación sea suficiente.

Bueno, con esto doy por finalizado este fanfic, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, sus comentarios, visitas y favoritos me ayudaron mucho a seguir subiendo los capítulos.

Espero verlos en mis otras historias.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
